


You and Me

by EizabethGeorge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Smut, Twincest, Twins, s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EizabethGeorge/pseuds/EizabethGeorge
Summary: Dean and Violet Winchester have been at Josie's home for orphaned and abandoned pups for the last three years hoping someone would take the both of them.Along comes a reluctant Castiel Novak being dragged to the orphanage by his big brother hoping to find a nice little omega for Castiel to bring home and train.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have hit some writers block when it comes to this story, I will update when my muse comes back to me, until then please enjoy what I do have written. NOT FORGOTTEN on hold.

"Whatever happens, it's you and me alright always."

"Always brother." 

**Chapter 1**

"Look, Gabriel, I don't know why you're dragging me to an orphanage, I told you I don't want to adopt some disobedient dirty pup that I have to train and hope I get along with," Castiel said 

"Cassie, these pups need homes, not all are disobedient, most of them are well behaved my 

Sammy was worth it. He is smart, quick amazing in school super bright kid for 12," Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly he was pretty depressed when you first brought him home," Castiel said, 

"Yeah but look at us now," Gabriel said 

"Whatever I'm not committing to anything, but I will have a look around see if I see anyone who catches my eye," Castiel said, 

Cas didn't like the idea of adoption; instead, he would like to find someone the old fashion way and have pups, but his brother was dragging him to the local orphanage for abandoned and lost pups. 

"Welcome, my name is Josie, it's so nice to see the both of you here," She said tall red-headed woman she seemed nice.

The place was large, the paint was chipping on the outside, and windows were covered, when they entered, there was a staircase leading up the stairs a few kids were playing they stopped and watched Gabriel and Cas follow Josie through the house.

"Thanks, Josie, my brother here is looking for someone to help him around the house a nice well behaved pup," Gabriel said

"We have many of those just follow me!" She said. 

Gabriel and Castiel followed down the corridor towards the waiting area for potential adoptions. There were double doors at the end Cas could only assume that's where the pups who were waiting to be adopted were at.

"You should know all our pups are vaccinated and have regular check-ups," Josie said,

"Good to know!" Castiel said. 

"Alright, children line up!" Josie said all the children stood in a straight line, 

"Violet you can't always hide behind you brother," Josie said

"aah Ms. Josie you know Vi, she's just shy," Dean said 

"Dean, your sister, is very capable of talking for her self" Josie scolded.

"Now! Violet," she shouted, making her jump. 

"Don't shout at her!" Dean said 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Josie," Violet said in a quiet voice stepping out from behind Dean.

She was a right foot shorter than him same green eyes and dirty blonde hair both of them were skinny covered in freckles but nothing some food wouldn't fix, 

"I'm sorry Mr. Novak they are usually better behaved," Josie said, 

Dean stared at her he'd take a beating for her later, but Dean didn't care; he always took looked out for Violet. 

"It's Doctor actually, and it's fine she's shy," the doctor said smiling warmly at Violet, she giggled and hid her face in Dean's arm. Cas was intrigued by both of them, the way Violet clung to her brother and the way Dean growled at Josie knowing he would get in trouble.

"I'll take both of them home!" The doctor said 

"Dr. Novak that's gonna be costly perhaps only one," Josie said 

Violet let out a whined, cling to Dean who was trying to calm was trying to calm her down.

"it's_ alright, sister I told you no matter what you and me always!_" He said 

"_always_," she said back. 

"I don't care about cost, I said I'll take both of them, and that's final," Cas said. 

"Alright, go get your thing and meet us by the door!" Josie said. 

"It's finally happening Vi can you believe it," Dean said beaming at his sister.

"I know both of us!" Violet said smiling 

"don't forget no matter what it will always be you and me," Dean said 

"always you and me," She said back. 

They didn't have much to pack Dean carried their stuff down the hall where they waited. 

"How old are they?" Castiel asked 

"16," Josie said

"They are a bit small for their age, twins?" Castiel asked

"yes they are, but they give their food to the other kids, and yes they are twins, Violet as you can tell is extremely dependent on Dean, well he gives her whatever she wants, he spoils her if you ask me," Josie said annoyed. 

"how long have they been here?" Castiel asked. 

"They were 4 when their mom died a house fire Dean manage to get his sister out, but that was it, their father moved them around a lot, we got them here about 3 years ago they didn't talk to anyone for years only each other in some other language sounds like Latin," Josie said signing the paperwork and passing it to Castiel to sign.

"Have they presented?" Cas asked

"Yes, they are both Omegas."

"There's a 14-day return policy if they don't work out you can bring them back for a full refund," Josie said with a smile.

"they are pups, not electronics," Castiel said, leaving the room to find his new pups. 

"Do you want to say goodbye to your friends before we leave?" The doctor asked

"Don't have friends just got Vi," Dean said,

"Goodbye, kids, we will miss you!" Josie said sweetly

"_Yeah, right!"_ Dean whispered to Violet made her giggle 

"Goodbye, miss. Josie" she said quietly, Dean pulled Violet along behind him to the very nice car that was waiting. 

"Wow, what happened to I'm only gonna look!?" Gabriel teased his brother as they got in the car.

"brother really how could I leave them, make sure you put your seatbelts on back there," Cas said Violet looked at Dean they never wore seat belts with their dad, they didn't know how they worked,

"Here, come sit here," he said pointing the seat behind the driver's seat 

"umm I wanna stay next to Dean," Violet said quietly. 

"uh ok, let me show him, then he can help you," Castiel said Violet nodded, he went around to the other side and showed Dean how to put on his seat belt, 

"Vi it's easy, see, now push it in the thing till it clicks," Dean said.

Violet did what her brother told her, and they were ready to go.

"Ok, sir we're all set," Dean said,

"Don't call me sir I'm Gabriel or Uncle Gabe whatever just not, sir?" he said

"Ok Gabriel," Violet said, smiling he was sweet and funny as a big kid. 

"Wow!" she whispered looking out the window at the giant house we pulled up to,

"you live here Mr. Doctor," I said he laughed at the name I called him 

"Don't laugh at Vi," Dean said all serious with a little growl.

"I'm sorry, she adorable you can call me Castiel," he said

"Dean he wasn't mean!" Violet whispered 

"Sorry, Cas...Castiel" Dean said when Castiel opened the door. 

"ok so push the button, and the seatbelt should come undone, and you can get out," he said. 

"I'm sorry I only have one room set up I wasn't expecting to bring home two pups!" Castiel said opening the front door

"Welcome home, Doctor!" I woman greeted Castiel 

"Thanks, Ellen, this is Dean and his sister Violet," Castiel said introducing us I hid behind Dean, "hello both of you, I only have one room set up," Ellen said to Castiel 

"it's alright ma'am we can share," Dean said to stand more in front of Violet. 

"Are you sure? I can make up another room no problem" she said 

"We are sure," Dean said, 

"Vi doesn't like being alone she's a bit shy," Dean said

"It's alright we all can't be the center of attention," Ellen said.

"My daughter Jo will show you to your room and help you get settled, meet back down here in an hour to take a tour of the house," Ellen said 

"Mr. Castiel?" I asked 

"Violet, you call me just Castiel," he said 

"Are you gonna show us your house?" she asked, peeking around from Dean. 

"I guess I could I have a few things to do in my office before that," Castiel said 

"it's ok if you're busy we understand" she replied looking down at her feet, 

"Here's Jo!" Ellen said 

"Hi!" Jo said she blonde, brown eyes, a short girl she seemed nice

"I'm Dean, and this is Vi," Dean said

"nice to meet you both, I'll show you to your room," Jo said and started walking up the stairs. 

"Spill why both of them?" Gabriel asked Castiel once they were in his office. 

"I don't know! The boy wouldn't leave his sister, and she wouldn't do well without him, I couldn't split them up that's just cruel!" Castiel said 

"Now the real reason," Gabriel said 

"It's their eyes green I mean have you ever seen eyes like that, Dean would give his last breath for his sister there something about them I can't put my finger on!" Castiel said 

"You think they are hot!" Gabriel said teasing Castiel

"Don't be like that Gabe it's not the only reason, they are attractive no doubt there?" Castiel said Gabriel raised an eyebrow 

"Just go, I'll call you in few days to set up a playdate to help them adjust," Castiel said, showing his brother out of his office. 

"This place is huge" Dean said looking around, 

"it's not quite as big as the doctor's summer home, but it's still pretty big!" Jo said

"wait he has a house he uses just for the summer?" I asked 

"yeah," Jo said

"Ok, here's your room there's a phone inside just pick it up and talk if you need anything, remember one hour be back downstairs the doctor doesn't like when people are late" Jo said walking back down the hall. 

Dean opened the door the room was huge there was a big four-post bed in the middle of the room, Violet opened a door it was a closet.

"Deans look," Vi said

"You could fit so much stuff in here," he said, smiling.

"Open that one!" Den said pointing to the other door it was the bathroom 

"Oh. My. God!" Vi said looking around the room was just as big as the closet there was a claw foot tub separate shower, two sinks and a toilet of course

"Look Vi stuff for the bath," Dean said, holding up a pretty bottle. 

"What's it smell like?" Vi asked

"Like clean clothes," Dean said.

"I wanna know what the bed feels like," Violet said, running and jumping on it Dean wasn't far behind her, they laughed and jumped on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Where are they?” Castiel asked, “you did remind them one hour, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Jo said

“I’ll go check,” she said 

“no it’s fine I’ll do it,” Castiel said, walking up the stairs.

“Dean? Violet? Are you guys, alright?” He asked as he opened the door, both asleep on the bed, arms tangled around each other. 

“Dean?” Castiel said, shaking him a bit, “hm?” He said

“Wake up,” Castiel said 

“Sorry Castiel we didn’t mean to fall asleep, Vi wakes up,” Dean said, shaking Violet.

“What happened?” she asked in a sleepy voice.

Castiel chuckled “it’s alright, come down. I’ll show you around, let’s go up!” He said, helping Dean up. 

“They were asleep,” Castiel said to Ellen.

“Sorry, Ms. Ellen,” they said together. 

“It’s alright kids, you must be tired,” she said with a soft smile.

“That bed was so comfy, and the blankets were so warm!” Violet said.

“I understand!” Castiel said, “alright, let start the tour and then dinner.”

“This is the front hall, where we meet a guest who might come to visit” he walked down the hall a bit “this is the dining room I use for parties and holidays,” he said.

“Holidays?” Violet asked their father to never celebrated anything after their mother died, and the orphan was no better.

“Yeah, you know like Christmas and New Years, Thanksgiving,” he said 

“Oh! We don’t have those at the orphanage,” Violet said. 

“You don’t? I thought that toys and stuff were donated?” He asked 

“Only if your good and nice” Dean said

“Remind me to look into that,” he said to no one really, 

“Here’s the library, and that’s my office please stay out unless I asked you to come in” Cas said They nodded, “outside is the garden and the pool I host some BBQs during the summer when I’m here” he said “oh here’s the kitchen you can have whatever you want to eat or drink I only ask that you don’t take food upstairs unless you’re sick then that’s different” 

“I keep most of the rooms locked it’s just me and a few staff that stay here, if it’s locked stay out, knock before going in someone’s room and we will do the same to you, also if any of the staff is rude to you please let me or Ellen know so we can handle it” Castiel said smiling. 

“Where’s your room?” Violet asked 

“Up the hall from you,” he said 

“Can we see it?” she asked. 

“Sure,” he said, they followed close behind him he opened the door it looked just like their room only the bed at a different color, 

“It’s like our room,” Dean said looking around

“Yeah about your room, I am going to take you shopping to pick out whatever you want for your rooms,” Castiel smiled. 

“Vi can stay with me I don’t mind prefer it actually,” Dean said kind of worried. 

“What if you want to be alone?” Castiel asked 

“Then I leave him alone, I don’t say anything stays really quiet,” She said,

“Ok,” Castiel said he seemed a bit confused. 

“Alright, it’s time for dinner, are you guys hungry,” Castiel asked. 

“Yes,” they said together. 

The dining room was huge, there was a large table in the middle of the room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, paintings hung from the walls.

The food was fantastic pot roast, potatoes, carrots and salad and cake for dessert. 

“Can I have more?” Dean asked

“Have as much as you like?” Castiel said Dean loaded his plate up again, Vi giggled 

“What’s so funny violet?” Castiel asked

“Dean,” Vi said 

“You can more too” he offered 

“It’s ok, no one likes a girl who fat,” Vi said, sipping her water.

“Who said that to you?” Castiel asked 

“Ms. Josie, don’t tell her I said anything please,” Vi said pleading. 

“That’s not true by the way, everyone is beautiful in their own way,” Castiel smiled, 

“Josie said you guys gave your food to the other kids,” he asked 

“They don’t feed us enough, the younger kids need more than we do,” Dean said, 

“The money doesn’t go to stuff we need. Only the perfect boy and girls get extra food, no crying, always answer when talked to, always ready for the men who come by to see their special kids,” Vi said

“Vi,” Dean said 

“What do you mean special kids?” Castiel asked 

“I’m not supposed to tell they said they’d hurt Dean,” she said, almost crying. 

“Vi, I told you nobody’s gonna hurt you or me. I’ll protect you always,” Dean said 

“Always you and me,” she said back. 

“Violet, please tell me what you are talking about I promise not to tell anyone,” Castiel said jaw set he looked angry. 

“umm, I… Dean?” 

“They come and take the kids for sex, they tried to take Vi, but I wouldn’t let them she’s too little the man just wanted to hurt her I could tell, so I jumped on the guy they punished me and still took Vi, I’m supposed to protect her that’s my job, I’m so sorry sister!” He said hugging Violet, 

“I’m so sorry that happened,” Castiel said

“it’s ok if you don’t want us no more we understand,” Vi said sniffing, not looking at Cas. 

Castiel stood up and walked to me, Dean let out a small growl,

“I’m not gonna hurt her, I promise you’re here to stay forever,” Castiel said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Really!” He said smiling Vi wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug Dean followed suit. 

“Can you show us how the bathtub works?” Vi asked

“of course!” Castiel said 

“here’s the plug you turn both Nobs, or you’ll only get hot or cold water not both,” he said.

Dean and Vi got undress while he was fiddling with the water.

“Woah guys why are you naked?” Castiel asked 

“So we can take a bath,” Vi said,

“I know, but not together, you are old enough to bathe alone!” He sounded mad.

“But we thought…” I said, looking at Dean.

“You go; first Vi” I’ll be in the room,” he said, giving VI a hug. 

“Here I’ll help you in,” Castiel said, holding out his hand I nodded and took his hand the bath was nice and warm.

“Do you want me to wash your back?” Vi nodded he grab wash clothes and some soap, 

“What are these from?” He asked

“umm I’m not always good, sometimes I talk back I don’t like when they do stuff to me, I try to fight back, but they hurt me anyways,” Vi said hiding her face wishing Dean was with her.

“Does Dean have the same marks on him?” Castiel asked

“Worse” Vi whispered, 

“Vi you almost done I wanna take a hot bath too” Dean yelled 

“Coming sorry!” She yelled, standing up. 

“We can change the water out,” Castiel said

“It’s ok,” Dean said, stepping into the water his back to Castiel. 

“Dean, what are all these from?” Castiel asked 

“nothing just don’t like people messing with Vi She a sweetheart ya know, people try to take advantage I don’t let them, I get in trouble a lot,” Dean said like it was no big deal. 

“Dean wanna watch a movie there’s a giant tv in the wall,” Vi said walking into the bathroom, 

“yeah Vi go pick it out I’ll be there in a minute!” Dean said smiling 

“if I gave her, her own room would she stay in there?” Castiel asked 

“No, she doesn’t like being alone, they always came for her when I was with the people,” Dean said standing up and getting out of the tub wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“I’m going to take you guys shopping tomorrow for clothes and things,” Castiel said “ok,” we said together “goodnight, you know where I am if you need anything,” he said leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“Jesus!! Gabriel, did you know?” Castiel asked his brother on the phone

“Know what Cassie?” Gabriel asked 

“That’s the kids were raped and abused!” Castiel asked 

“no! Sam never said anything about that, why do you ask?” Gabriel said

“well little Violet enlightened me tonight apparently they whore out the kids, and the compliant ones reap the benefits of it!” Castiel almost yelled 

“I’m taking it your pups not those kids?” Gabriel said in all seriousness Gabriel loved to joke and play games but was never happy if people were being abused. 

“God, Cassie, I didn’t know!” Gabriel said 

“They both have scars on their backs Deans worse I think he took beatings for his sister, he thinks of her as his responsibility...I gotta go, I hear yelling!” Castiel said, hanging up. 

“Is everything alright?” Castiel asked opening the door

“yeah it’s fine Vi just had a bad dream,” Dean said

“I’m sorry Mr. Castiel,” Vi said in a very sleepy voice.

“OK,” Castiel said, heading back to his room. 

“Hey sorry, Violet had a bad dream!” Castiel said to Gabriel calling him back

“She alright, yeah Dean’s taking care of her,” Castiel said he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know how to give Dean the space he needs, do you know they were going to take a bath together I mean they are 16 way past the bath together stage,” Castiel said 

“Brother they have only ever had each other, I think the orphanage makes the kids bathe together to save water,” Gabriel said 

“just give them time to settle in let them do what they are comfortable with and then see if you can get them to give each other space, what did they say about their own rooms?” Gabriel asked 

“Deans fine with sharing he’s pretty sure Violet won’t stay in her own room even if I had one made up for her” Castiel let out a sigh

“How about Sammy and I come by tomorrow?” Gabriel asked 

“sounds good see you tomorrow,” Castiel said, hanging up and getting into his own bed. 

“Vi, you OK?” Dean asked 

“yeah it was about Sammy, I miss him ya know, just wish we got to say goodbye before he left,” Vi said 

“me too, go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up!” Dean said. 

“Good morning!” Castiel said.

“morning” Dean and Vi grumbled back. 

“Not morning people are you?” Castiel chuckled. 

“Not really, sorry, mister,” Vi said. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked, they nodded. 

“Bacon and eggs or I can have the kitchen make you whatever you want,” Castiel said. 

“Bacon and eggs are fine we aren’t picky,” Dean said.

“Can… um is it OK if..” Vi asked. 

“What is it?” Castiel asked. 

“Umm, can I have coffee?” I asked.

“Yes, of course, I didn’t know you guys drank coffee,” he said. 

“yeah one family who took us, gave it to us but they didn’t like that Vi, and I shared a room thought we were weird sent us back,” Dean said, shoving eggs in his mouth while Vi got the coffee, 

“Do you want cream or sugar?” Castiel asked 

“No black is fine,” Vi said, sitting down. 

“There’s no hurry I’m gonna take you shopping, and then Gabriel’s gonna come over with his pup,” Castiel said 

“OK,” we said. 

“This is a store!?” Vi asked following behind Dean, 

“Yes, you can pick out anything you want,” Castiel said 

“_Dean, let’s look over here,”_ Vi said in the archaic language they were taught. 

_“Coming sister_” he answered, they picked out blankets and sheets for the bed,

“Violet, why don’t you pick some out for your bed?” Castiel said 

“These are fine!” she said 

“That’s not what I mean, you should have your own room in case you wanna have friends over,” he said 

“Don’t have friends only have Dean,” Vi said confused.

“But when you start school you’ll make friends,” he said 

“Don’t want friends! Friends are mean!” she said, hiding behind Dean.

“It’s_ alright, Vi,” _he said 

“I’m sorry we can talk about it more another day, let’s get some clothes, Dean the boys is this way,” Castiel said leading the way.

“_You and me always,” _Dean said.

“_Always,”_ Vi said back.

Dean picked out jeans and t-shirts and some long sleeve flannels, and a pair of boots,

“Look, Vi,” Dean said.

“You look handsome,” Vi said smiling he smiled back,

He went back into the dressing room to change, 

“Dean, I’d like you to get a suit or two also for nights I have dinners,” Castiel said 

“Uh OK, never had a suit before” he called out. 

“That’s alright we will get you fitted for one” Castiel said 

“Violet we will get you some pretty dresses, OK,” he said to Vi, she nodded, 

“Let’s get your stuff now while Dean gets measured,” Castiel said

“Um wait for Dean,” Vi said 

“No, we can go get your stuff and come back for Dean,” Castiel said 

“No!” Vi said pouting

“You can do things without your brother,” Castiel said, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“It’s alright Vi go on, I’ll meet you over there, OK?” Dean said Vi nodded

“You gotta be gentle with her,” Dean whispered, Castiel nodded. 

“It’s this way not too far you can still see Dean, OK?” Castiel said

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk back!” Vi said putting her head down 

“Violet, look at me!” Castiel said she looked up 

“You’re not in trouble,” he said, smiling, she nodded, “now let’s go look at some clothes. 

Vi got basically the same at Dean, Jeans, T-shirt’s a few long sleeves.

“Violet, come here and look at the dresses,” Castiel called.

“OK, I’m coming, Vi said, 

“well Hello pretty little omega pup,” Some guy said to Vi she backed up

“you not gonna answer? pretty thing like you shouldn’t be walking around all alone” he said

Vi didn’t know what to do, she started crying,

“oh, little pup I’ll take care of you!” He said, reaching for her.

“excuse me, are you trying to take my pup?” Castiel asked

“I thought she was alone shouldn’t let one so pretty wonder alone,” he said 

“She’s not alone, and she can look around if she wants too without being harassed,” Castiel said, taking her hand and pulling Vi behind him. 

“I’m so sorry I should have been paying closer attention,” he said

“What happened!?” Dean asked taking Vi from Castiel 

“_Some asshole tried to take me_,” Vi said 

“_Where is he?” _Dean asked 

“He’s_ gone Castiel scared him off_,” Vi said 

“What are you saying?” Castiel asked 

“Nothing, thank you for taking care of Vi,” Dean said 

“Let’s find you some pretty dresses,” Dean said, Vi nodded and followed. 

“Vi look purple,” Dean said holding up a purple fluffy princess dress,

“I love it, can I get it?” Vi asked 

“Anything you want!” Castiel said smiling 

“try it on Vi I wanna see how it looks?” Dean said 

“OK,” she said, taking the dress. 

“WOW!” Castiel said.

“Is it bad, I look stupid don’t I,” Vi said 

“No, you look beautiful Vi,” Dean said, smiling. 

“Really?” Vi asked 

“Yes, really,” Castiel said 

“Can I get more like this?” she asked. 

“Yeah, you can get two more,” he said, smiling. 

“Hard not to spoil her,” Dean said 

“you are not wrong!” Castiel said back. 

“Thing is she’s not a brat about it if you said no she’s happy either way” Dean explained, 

“Look, Dean, we match,” Vi said smiling show him 

“Awesome,” he said, smiling. 

“Are you guys ready to go!?” Castiel asked

“Yes, we are hungry,” Vi said. 

“We will eat when we get home,” Castiel said. 

“Hey, little brother where are the pups,” Gabriel asked. 

“Putting their stuff away,” Castiel said 

“Hello, Sam!” Castiel said greeting the young boy, light brown hair, eyes that could decide what color they wanted to be, not too tall but you could tell one day he would be, 

“hello Castiel” Sam said back

“Are you excited to meet your new friends?” Gabriel asked 

“I guess,” Sam said, 

“Castiel we finished…” Dean started to speak and stopped at the top of the stairs

“Why did you stop?” Vi asked he pointed to the boy. 

“Sammy!” I yelled running down the stairs 

“Violet! Dean!” Sammy said 

“what are you doing here?” He asked 

“what are you doing here?” We asked 

“Gabriel adopted me,” Sam said, smiling. 

“Castiel adopted us,” They said 

“I’ve_ missed you, little brother,_” Vi said 

“_Missed you to sister,” _Sam said, smiling. 

“What language is that?” Gabriel asked they looked at him

“Never mind,” he said 

“come on little brother come see our room!” Dean said 

“Wait! He’s your brother?” Gabriel asked

“Yes,” Dean said 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had siblings?” Gabriel asked very gently 

“Because Josie said they were gone!” Sam said 

“Of course she did,” Gabriel said, “alright go play, catch up.”

“What else didn’t she tell us? And what language are they speaking?” Gabriel asked

“I don’t know, they only do it when they want to hide something, but it does sound like Latin but not normal Latin,” Castiel said 

“We should call Bobby to see if he knows what they are saying he’s good with language,” Gabriel said Castiel nodded in agreement. 

“Sammy, is he treating you, alright?” Vi asked

“Yeah Vi he treats me great I even get to go to school, I have friends,” Sammy said, smiling. 

“That’s good Sam, real good” Dean said 

“So what about you guys?” He asked 

“We just got here yesterday, went shopping today got stuff,” Dean said

“Kids, come down for lunch,” Jo called through the door. 

“OK,” they all yelled. 

They laughed Sam and Dean shoved each other down the hall. 

“bitch!” Dean said 

“jerk,” Sam said.

“You guys hungry?” Jo asked 

“starving” Dean said she laughed a little. 

“_Little brother manners,”_ Vi said as Sam dug in before everyone sat down. 

“_Sorry, sister_,” he said back. 

“What language is that?” Ellen asked Vi looked down we weren’t supposed to tell 

“Not supposed to tell,” Vi said 

“It’s OK you can tell me I won’t tell the doctor if that what you’re worried about?” Ellen said 

“It’s….” 

“_Violet,” _Dean said I walked away and sat down next to Sam.

“_Sorry,”_ Vi said

“It’s_ alright I shouldn’t have yelled,_” Dean said

“_Maybe they should know,”_ Vi said 

“_No, dad said no one,”_ Dean said Sam and I nodded Dean sat across from me,

“You know what I think it is?” Castiel said I looked up 

“It sounds a bit like Latin,” he said, smiling Vi shook her head. 

“hmm Not Latin,” he said making a game of it. 

“well, brother what do you think it could be?” Castiel asked Gabriel

“I don’t know, but you guys speak it fluently,” Gabriel asked 

“Yes,” Dean said

“Our father taught Vi and me, and we taught Sammy,” he added eating his food.

“Sam, why didn’t you tell me you spoke another language?” Gabriel asked

“Not supposed to tell anyone about it dad’s rule,” Sam said Gabriel nodded not pushing any further Dean and Vi let out small growls of back off. 

“_I don’t know why we can’t tell them_,” Vi said 

“_because dad said so and what dad says goes whether he’s here or not,” _Dean said 

“_I know, but I hate having to play dumb we’re smarter than half the people in the room,” _Vi said 

“_only a little bit longer just a couple more years and we are gone we can grab Sammy and disappear,” _Dean said, 

“We gotta head home,” Gabriel said

“bye, Sammy,” Vi said, hugging him.

“_Remember don’t tell,” _I said 

“_I know sister_,” he said back.

“bye,” he said Dean and I waved from the front door. 

After Sam and Gabriel left Vi and Dean headed up to their room while Cas went to the office to call his friend Bobby.

“Hey, Bobby can you translate something for me?” Castiel asked over the phone 

“sure doc what you got for me?” Bobby asked 

“I adopted two pups twins, and they speak a language, but I can’t figure out what it is. I sent you the file I recorded” Castiel said 

“I’m listening to it now sounds like some ancient, obscure Latin, this hasn’t been spoken for at least a thousand years,” Bobby said 

“where would someone learned it?” Castiel asked 

“nowhere it’s a dead language, no one speaks it anymore, where did they say they learned it?” Bobby asked 

“their father!” He said

“are they fluent?” Bobby asked 

“yeah seems to be, found out today Gabriel’s pup is their little brother they taught him!” Castiel said 

“hmm they maybe hunter pups,” Bobby said 

“Bobby there hasn’t been hunters for years you know they all died out or quit hunting,” Castiel said 

“but some kept up the tradition just in case, emergencies and whatnots,” Bobby said 

“I wanna met them,” he added.

“Yeah, of course, come by when you want,” Castiel said

“I’ll be there tomorrow but don’t tell them, I’m coming or they may not talk in front of me,” Bobby said 

“see ya,” Castiel said 

“So about what happened in the store today!” Castiel said as we sat down for dinner, 

“I’m sorry,” Vi said, looking down.

“Not that, I told you, you weren’t in trouble for wanting to go without your brother I meant the man,” Castiel said.

“That wasn’t your fault,” Vi said, looking at him.

“I thought you should take some self-defense classes you know just Incase!” He said Vi looked at Dean.

_“I don’t need those classes we should tell him!” _Vi said, 

“_no! Take the class and show up the teacher_,” Dean said.

“Sounds good I don’t know if I’ll be any good,” Vi said. 

“_well-played sister_,” Dean said, Vi, laughed. 

“You know it’s not polite,” Castiel said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” they said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

“Thanks for coming by,” Castiel said. 

“Anytime you know if they are hunter pups, I would be careful they are liars, and deadly even the sweet ones can kill,” Bobby said.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I doubt it!” He said Bobby shook his head.

“Morning Castiel,” They said walking in, a man they didn’t know was sitting at the table with Castiel, grey hair, blue eyes smelled like whiskey.

“Hello, kids,” he said, smiling.

“_Play nice,” _Vi said Dean nodded 

“Hello,” they said.

“This is Bobby he’s a friend of mine,” Castiel said.

“Nice to meet you,” Vi said, standing behind Dean. 

They got their food and sat down across from Bobby. 

“Doc here tells me you know some Latin,” Bobby said Vi looked at Dean. 

“_Not a word,” _He said.

“_He knows, probably knows what we are saying,” Vi said back._

_ “_Seems like a long-forgotten language no one speaks anymore,” he said they let out a small growl got up from their seats and back away from the table.

“How would you know?” Dean asked, moving Vi behind him.

“Calm down son, I meant nothing by it, it’s an old hunter trick teach your pups a dead language, so no one knows what they are talking about. Now the question is who your daddy was?” Bobby said

“How do you know about hunters?” Vi asked between growls.

“I was one, not ver submissive for omegas, are ya?” He said.

“Kids you need to calm down Bobby’s not gonna hurt you,” Castiel said Vi focused on him Dean stayed on Bobby. 

“She always has your back, doesn’t she? It’s not because she shy, far from it,” Bobby said, Dean, nodded.

“Deadly that one am I right?” Bobby asked again 

“She could have killed all those men, but they would have hurt her worse,” Dean said 

“Why play dumb?” Castiel asked

“That’s what they were taught,” Bobby said 

“You gonna send us back?” Vi asked 

“No,” Castiel said 

“No?” Bobby asked 

“No, I told them they are here to stay an I meant it,” Castiel said.

Dean stood up straight, Vi moved with him. 

“So I’m gonna assume Sam knows the same stuff you do?” Castiel asked.

They nodded no point in hiding it now.

“Are you mad?” Vi asked looking at him

“Was it all an act the scene in the orphanage?” He asked 

“no I didn’t want to lose another brother,” Vi said

“Yes, I’m mad but not at you, I get why you kept it hidden so the man in the store?” He asked

“It was an act,” I said 

“Being shy?” 

“She really is and sweet,” Dean said, smiling at his sister.

“But could kill you with her barrette,” Bobby said Vi glared at him.

“so probably don’t need self-defense classes do you?” Castiel asked 

“No, but it wouldn’t hurt to keep up the skills,” Dean said Castiel nodded, he turned quickly and threw a ball Vi caught it, 

“That answered that question,” he said, 

“So, the beatings dean took for you?” Castiel asked 

“She doesn’t deserve it Cas, she don’t, not after what those men did to her, she’s tuff but can’t do nothing if you’re tied down,” Dean said 

“They tied you down?” Castiel asked with tears in his eyes.

“Fought too much,” Vi said, “not really how I wanted my time to go.”

“So you gonna tell me who your daddy was?” Bobby asked Vi looked at Dean.

“John Winchester,” Dean said.

“Of course, I should have known,” Bobby said with a laugh.

“What about him?” Castiel asked.

“John, John was ex-military ran his pack like a boot camp, explains why the kids are so good, fluent in whatever Latin it is they speak, these kids were trained by one of the greatest hunters in the world,” Bobby said shaking his head. 

“I bet Violet here was taught to protect her brothers back at all times it’s why she stands behind him, and she’s Dean’s responsibility, you got your hands full with these two,” Bobby said laughing. 

“We will be good, I promise,” Vi said growling at Bobby. 

“Go, wait for me upstairs I wanna talk to Bobby alone,” Castiel said they got up and went upstairs. 

“Tell me more,” Castiel said. 

“That man was cruel to those kids for the sake of being cruel, he made those two march in place for 3 hours because they weren’t on time for dinner. The tactical training alone, the kids don’t remember, but I took a self-defense course that little girl was the trainer took down men twice her size in less than 4 moves she was 12,” Bobby said.

“Do not underestimate either one of them a man who was there for weapons training placed his hand on Violets shoulder Dean damn near ripped his arm off, they will kill for each other, and their little brother means the world to them,” Bobby said. 

“That explains why Sam was snuck out without their knowledge of where he went,” Castiel said, “What else?”

“They can pick any lock with anything, and whatever you do do not try to separate them, their dad taught them to always, and I mean always stay together no matter what,” Bobby said. 

“that explains why they say you and me no matter what always!” Castiel explained, “is there anything I can do to help them?”

“yeah just treat them regular, and with respect, they understand that. Be their alpha, but not too alpha, omegas will respect you as the alpha, send them to school they need to structure.

“How mad do you think he is?” Vi asked Dean,

“He’s not sending us back so probably not that mad,” he said there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Vi yelled, Castiel walked into the room cautiously.

“We ain’t gonna hurt you,” Dean said.

“I know that!” He said, letting out a huff. 

“I’m not gonna send you guys back ok or tell Gabriel about Sam, but I need to know what language you speak how old is it?” He asked Vi looked at Dean he shrugged not telling if they guessed.

“It’s Sumerian dad had a witch spell us so we could know it fluently, I’m like Bobby said I could kill you with a Bobby pin, training weapons and hand to hand, I watch Dean’s back, and he watches mine,” Vi said. 

“So hand to hand combat can you show me?” He asked.

“Maybe dean should,” Vi said, smiling. 

“Vi really,” he snapped. 

_“it’s not my fault you find him attractive,”_ VI said he shook his head and turned pink.

“Yeah, I’ll show you,” Dean said. 

“Come at me,” Dean said, Castiel charged Dean knocked him flat VI laughed.

“Sorry,” Vi said hiding her smile, 

“come on,” Dean said, waving him on Castiel tried to change his tactics going low instead of high Dean moved, 

“That only works if the person is taller than you watch,” I said. 

“Come on, Dean,” I said. 

“Vi, Don’t hurt me,” Dean warned. 

“Don’t worry brother demo only?” she said with a vicious smile. 

“This is so bad” Dean charged Vi went low and knocked him on his ass.

“See,” she said.

“What else?” Castiel asked. 

“Come on brother,” Vi said.

“This is so not fair,” Dean said.

“Yeah, but you are better at weapons,” Vi said as he charged. 

“I’m out,” He said, the second Vi twisted his arm, I laughed.

“What about me? I’m what twice your size,” Castiel asked. 

“You want me to.. ok,” Vi said. 

“Ok, you proved your point,” Castiel said, tapping out. 

“Doctor?” Ellen called from the door. 

“Come in, Ellen,” Castiel said.

“What’s going on in here?” She asked. 

“Showing me some self-defense,” Castiel said.

“Well, lunch is ready when you’re ready,” she said, looking at the three of them out of breath. 

“_What did she think we were fucking!?”_ Dean asked.

“_Not that I would be against it,”_ Vi said back. 

“_You know you want this,”_ Dean said winking at me. 

“_I know I want the doctor and so do you,”_ Vi said Dean laughed and followed Castiel out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On the first day of a new school, Castiel pulled up in front of a costly private school.

The outside 

“This is a school?” Vi asked.

“Yes it is, a private school, so they do things a little different,” Castiel said getting out of the car, 

“I’m gonna go in with you to meet the principal, and then Ellen will be here to get you after school,” Castiel said.

“You’re not?” Vi asked

“I’m sorry, I have to work I’ll be home around 6. You can tell me all about your first day,” He said, smiling. 

Castiel walked in followed by Dean and Vi, they walked into the office.

“Good morning, Dr. Castiel Novak. I’m here to drop off my pups for their first day,” he said to the lady at the desk.

“Have a seat I’ll let them know you are here,” she said.

“Thank you,” Cas pointed to the seats. 

“Hello, welcome,” The principal said. 

“I’m Mr. Hendrickson,” he said, 

“Hi,” they said in unison.

“It’s nice to meet you both, If you follow me I’ll take you to your classes,” he said.

“I’m sorry did you say, classes, I specifically told you they needed to stay in the same class,” Cas said 

“Cas, it’s ok,” Dean said.

“it’s only one class,” Mr. Hendrickson said 

“they have all their other classes together, but we don’t normally keep twins in the same class it’s healthier to keep them separated,” He said 

Vi let out a small growl. 

“_Vi, don’t be like that it’s one class, you’ll be ok,” _Dean said.

“You speak another language? What is that?” He asked. 

“Ancient Sumerian,” Vi said.

“excuse me?” He asked, looking a bit surprised.

“This is Dean’s stop,” he said, opening the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, I have a new student,” Mr. Hendrickson said to the teacher.

“It’s_ alright Vi, only for an hour, ok?” _Dean said, kissing the top of her head she nodded he smiled and turned to the teacher.

“If you’ll follow me, Violet here’s your classroom,” he said. 

“Sorry, new student,” He said, looking at her.

“Cas!?” Vi said stress scent rolling off of her.

“Hey, it’s ok,” He said, looking at her with a small smile she nodded.

“This is Violet,” Mr. Hendrickson said, introducing her. 

“Welcome Violet, I’m Mr. Shurley,” the man said.

“Sorry,” Cas said, coming back into the class.

“She’s timid, and her brother usually keeps a close eye on her, and he’s in the other room,” Cas whispered.

“I understand,” he said.

“Go ahead, and take your seat next to Charlie,” Mr. Shurley said Vi took her seat next to a redhead who was waving at her.

“Hey, I’m Charlie.”

“Violet,” 

“Pretty name,” She said. 

“Thanks,” Vi said.

“So, do you know anyone here?” She asked

“My twin, he’s in the other room,” Vi whispered.

“That’s so awesome you have a twin, do you know what you are yet?” She asked

“Omegas,” Vi said. 

“I don’t know yet, here’s a group of girls all alphas thinks they are better than everyone else,” Charlie said rolling her eyes Vi giggled, 

“what do you have next?” She asked when the bell rang. 

“umm looks like history,” Vi said. 

“oh good me too grab your brother, and I’ll walk with you guys,” Charlie said. 

“_Dean,” _Vi yelled 

“_Are you ok?” _He asked

_“Yeah, this is Charlie,”_ Vi said, introducing her new friend. 

“Hi, I’m Dean,” he said, smiling. 

“Hi, what language are you speaking?” She asked they just looked at her.

“So next class is ok teachers kind of weird tho,” she said as they followed her, 

They handed their slips to the teacher,

“Ok, class, we have some new students,” The teacher said he was tall, short blonde hair and blue eyes English accent.

“_Great,” _Dean said Vi giggled.

“Would you like to share a fact about yourselves with us?” He asked.

“Umm, my name is Violet,” I said. 

“I’m Dean, her twin,” He said.

“Anything else you’d like to share?” He asked.

“No,” Dean said, pulling Vi to their seats.

“Alright, well, I’m Balthazar,” he said. 

“I’m not strict on formality,” he said they nodded. 

“_That was embarrassing,”_ Vi whispered. 

“_I hope not all the classes are like this,_” Dean said. 

“Seriously what are you speaking?” Charlie asked. 

“Tell you later,” Dean said. 

“It’s break time do you want to hang out with me?” Charlie asked I looked at Dean

“Sure,” he said, walking in from of Vi, she stayed behind him. 

“Violet, you can walk up here,” Charlie said. 

“I’m ok,” Vi said, staying where she was. 

“Hey there beautiful, little omega,” someone said, putting their hand on Vi’s shoulder she stopped looked at his hand and then looked at Dean who shrugged.

“Don’t touch me,” she growled.

“I suggest you so what she says,” Dean said. 

“Michael, leave her alone it’s her first day,” Charlie said he moved his hand, Dean pulled Vi closer.

“_Good choice sister,”_ he whispered I looked up, 

“Alright weirdos these are the new kids,” Charlie said 

“I’m Dean, this is my sister Violet,” Dean said, Vi, gave a small wave.

“That’s Kevin, he’s super smart.”

“That’s Benny, he’s a sweetheart,” Charlie said. 

“That’s Meg she snarky but nice.”

“Bite me, Bradbury,” she said, laughing. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Dean said.

“What’s up, the little flower? You don’t talk” Benny said in a thick southern accent.

“She’s just shy around new people,” Dean said. 

“It’s_ alright sister,_” Dean. 

“Is that Sumerian?” Kevin asked. 

“Yes, why?” Dean asked.

“That’s a dead language, as in no one speaks it anymore,” He said, looking stunned. 

“We do,” Vi said. 

Bell rang for the next class, the day dragged on until lunch,

“Oh my god! Have you seen the new guy and his sister?” The girl behind Vi said

“What a hottie? Sister seems weird, a little clingy,” someone else said. 

“I think they’re twins,” someone else said.

“Have you seen how green their eyes are?” One said. 

“Definitely wouldn’t mind see what under all those clothes,” another one said Vi made her way to the table.

“_Dean, the girl behind me, were talking about you,” _Vi said

“_What were they saying?” _He asked taking food from Vi’s tray

“_How hot you are, and I’m a weirdo to clingy,_” Vi said, looking down.

_ “It’s alright Vi, their just stupid and don’t know you,_” Dean said hugging her. 

At the end of the day, Ellen was outside waiting. 

“How was your guys day?” She asked. 

“Fine, I need Mr. Castiel to sign a paper so I can be in Deans gym class. I had to go to some stupid dance class today,” Vi complained. 

“I thought you looked adorable prancing around,” Dean smiled.

“I’ll show you adorable,” Vi said with a weak warning tone.

“Did you make any friends?” She asked. 

“Yeah, her names Charlie she seems nice,” Vi said.

“Dean what about you?” She asked. 

“Not really,” He said.

“Charlie,” Vi said.

“I sure she meant guy friends,” Dean said. 

“I really didn’t,” Ellen said.

“Then yeah, Charlie,” Dean said, the rest of the ride home was quiet. 

“Is Castiel home?” Dean asked.

“Not yet he will be home at 6, he asked for you guys to meet him at the door,” Ellen said. 

“Come on. It’s almost 6,” Vi said, pulling Dean along.

“I don’t know why we have to meet him at the door,” Dean complained.

“_Do you want him?” _Vi asked.

“_Yes,” _Dean said.

“_Then play along,_” Vi said he nodded finally getting it.

“Oh good, you guys are down here,” Castiel said, walking in.

“Hello, Ellen,” he said. 

“Hello, doctor, dinners just finishing up had a little mishap, so we are running a bit behind” she smiled at him.

“That’s fine I wanted to talk to my pups anyways,” he said 

“Hi,” they both said. 

“How was your first day?” He asked.

“Fine, but Vi needs you to sign a paper,” Dean said, Vi, nodded.

“What’s it for? Violet,” he asked. 

“So, I can do PE with Dean; otherwise I have to do this stupid dance class cuz that’s what girls do!” Vi said, rolling her eyes.

“My sweet little Violet, you would find dancing boring,” Castiel said laughing. 

“Follow me, I have a few things to put in my office, and I’ll sign your paper,” he said.

“I told you he would sign it, you owe me a foot rub,” Vi teased Dean. 

“A foot rub?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, she likes it,” Dean said, smiling.

“You are spoiled, I wish someone would rub my feet,” Cas said, half teasing. 

“we wouldn’t mind if you wanted that,” Vi said.

“Violet, I was kidding!” Cas said.

“I’m not,” she said he just looked at her. 

“Let me see the paper,” Cas said after sitting down.

“Ok, so this says the school is not liable if you get hurt, I’m not really worried about that,” He said signing the paper Vi smiled.

“Thank you,” Vi said, running out of the room. 

“Ms. Ellen,” she yelled.

“I think you just made her day!” Dean said 

“You’ll watch her?” Cas asked.

“Always do, you’d be proud some asshole tried to put the moves on her, and she politely asked him to remove his hand, she did growl a bit but not a lot,” Dean said, 

“That’s an improvement.” Cas laughed. “And you How was it?” 

“Fine weird, I guess we made a friend,” Dean said.

“That’s great,” Cas said, getting up.

“Let’s go see where Violet ran off to,” He said, Dean, followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“Ms. Ellen let me help put the food out,” Vi said to Cas.

“That was very nice of her,” he said, smiling. 

“Alright, little girl, sit down,” Ellen said, Vi, nodded.

“Violet about the PE class,” Cas started Vi’s face fell.

“It’s not bad, I just need you to promise me you won’t hurt the boys to bad,” Cas said 

“I promise Cas I do, I promise,” Vi said smiling.

“Umm, we never asked what kind of doctor are you?” Dean asked.

“I deliver pups,” he said, smiling.

“Really? That’s so awesome,” Vi said, bouncing in her seat. 

“Sammy wants to be a lawyer, but he did want to be a doctor at one point too,” Dean said. 

“How was your day?” Vi asked Cas.

“Busy lots pups getting ready to come into the world,” he said.

“You look tired,” Vi said, as they walked to the living room to watch a movie.

“I am, but I promised you guys we would watch a movie, so go pick one,” he said.

“Dean, go ahead,” Vi said, she sat on the floor next to Cas.

“Violet, you can sit up here on the couch,” Cas said, patting the seat next to him.

“I’m fine,” she said, smiling. 

“She likes sitting on the floor,” Dean said “but I, however, do enjoy the couch,” he said sitting behind Vi, so she was settled between his legs. 

“What did you pick?” Vi asked.

“Indiana Jones,” he said.

Cas turned the lights down as the movie started Vi rested her head on Dean’s knee he ran his fingers through her hair. Vi hummed and snuggled closer.

“_Come up here_,” Dean said Vi moved up on to Dean’s lap snuggled her head on his shoulder. 

Cas looked over at us. 

“I have a question and please don’t take this the wrong way but I have to ask it,” Cas said pausing the movie.

“Have you...the two of you?” he said.

“Had sex?” Vi finished for him.

“Yes, I only ask because of you very comfortable with each other,” he said

"Well, yes!” Dean said as Vi hid her face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Ok,” Cas said, turning the movie back on. 

“I’m sorry!” He said pausing the movie again.

“it wasn’t like we wanted to at first!” Dean said Vi groaned a bit. 

“And now!?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We haven’t had sex since we got here if that’s what you’re asking,” Dean said.

“Please, don’t separate us,” Vi said on the verge of tears.

“I’m not going to I just need to understand what’s going on with you two that’s all, it’s not uncommon for twins to explore their sexuality with each other, and you are both omegas,” he said, “I’m not gonna tell anyone, and just take precautions.”

“Can’t get pregnant they sterilized Dean and me,” Vi said.

“What!?” Cas said stunned. 

“They do it at the orphanage, the kids they use, it's in case they don’t wanna use condoms,” Dean said.

“That explains why Josie felt the need to tell me about the regular check-ups,” Cas said, shaking his head “This is insane, has anyone done anything?”

“The police are in their pocket,” Dean said, “I’ve been fucked by a few cops.”

“They are the worst,” Vi said Dean nodded in agreement.

“And they smell bad,” she said. 

“This isn’t weird for you? know that we like each other,” Dean asked.

“No, no you guys had to grow up so fast in truth I’m not surprised you seek comfort in each other,” he said rubbing his face, 

“I’m sorry if this is too much for you,” Vi said sliding off of Deans lap on to the couch, 

“No, Violet it’s alright I’m glad you told me,” he said smiling softly, 

“We can finish the movie another day I’m tired,” Vi said yawing.

“of course,” Cas said. 

“Can I have a hug?” Vi asked, not knowing to hold her arms up or not.

“You can always have a hug!” Cas said she wrapped her arms around his neck he pulled Vi tight.

“Off to bed, you’ve got school, and I have work,” Cas said 

“Goodnight” They both said. 

“Do you think…” Vi asked.

“No, I don’t he said we were here to stay, and he’s not mad,” Dean said, hugging her.

“But,” I said. 

“No, sister, it’s fine, I love you,” Dean said. 

“I love you too,” Vi said. 

“This is the first time I have ever had a female in my class,” Mr. Ketch said with an English accent, the next day at school.

“Now we don’t want to hurt this little flower, so maybe you should just watch for now,” he said 

“_asshole I could take down all of them,” _Vi whispered to Dean he laughed. 

“Do you want to share with the rest of us? Ketch asked

“it’s nothing, she’s not sure why you called her a flower?” Dean said Vi giggled.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you that,” he said, Vi nodded. 

“Alright, I’m going to pair you off I want you to practice basic self-defense moves,” Ketch said.

“Violet, I’m gonna pair you with Michael,” Ketch said.

“Do you know any self-defense?” Ketch asked 

“Some,” she said 

“Alright, Michael here will be careful with you,” Ketch said winking.

“Nice to meet you again,” Michael said with a soft smile.

“Hello,” she said

Vi let him beat her a few times,

“I think you’ve had enough,” Michael said,

“_stop playing sister,” _Dean scolded Vi smiled.

“One more time I think I got it,” Vi said, “Please.” 

Michael got close to her ear, “you’re gorgeous when you beg!” He whispered. 

She let out a small growl and flipped him on his back before he had time to react.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that!” He said so she would let go. 

“Well, that unexpected,” Ketch said.

“Vi’s being teaching hand to hand combat since she was 10,” Dean said, laughing.

“_Thanks, brother,_” Vi said, laughing. 

Ketch dismisses everyone to get changed and showered for the next class. 

Vi showered and opened her locker, 

“_What the hell?” she_ said to herself pull out her clothes, all wet and smells horrible like someone put them in the toilet she heard snickers, she was pissed, but all Vi could do was cry. 

“Have you seen my sister?” Dean asked some girls that walked out of the locker room.

“She’s still in there, um some of the other girls stuck her clothes in the clogged toilet,” a girl said.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean yelled, running to the office. 

“Cas, can you come to get me?” Vi asked.

“Violet I’m at work, I can’t,” Cas said she started crying harder.

“My sweet Violet, what’s wrong?” Cas asked 

“They… they...they put my clothes in the toilet” she said crying.

“Violet?” Dean called out.

“I’ll be right there,” Cas said, hanging up.

“I’m in here,” she said towel still wrapped around her.

“I called Cas he’s on his way,” she said through hiccups.

“_Who did this?” _Dean asked

“_I don’t know_,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Here put this on.” Mr. Hendrickson said, handing her some gym clothes and he left. 

“Dr. Novak you need to calm down,” Vi heard the secretary say as we walked up to the office my clothes and shoes in a garbage bag.

“She’s right there!” She said, pointing at Vi.

“Oh, Violet, I’m so sorry!” He said wrapping his arms around her,

“Dr. Novak I need to speak with Violet about what happened,” Mr. Hendrickson said, 

“Violet are you up for that?” Cas asked, she nodded.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Mr. Hendrickson asked.

“I don’t really know I took a shower, when I got out I went to my locker and all my clothes were wet and smelled bad,” Vi said, shaking a little bit.

“Ketch tells me you bet up Michael,” he said in an accusing tone.

“Are you saying this is her fault?” Cas asked.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Mr. Hendrickson said backtracking.

“In Vi’s defense he did say something not very nice to her,” Dean said.

“What did he say?” Cas asked in a soft tone.

“That I looked stunning when I begged,” Vi said not looking Cas in the eye.

“Come on, we’re gonna go,” Cas said, standing up.

“Dr. Novak..” 

“NO!” Cas shouted it made Vi jump, “I’m sorry, maybe my donation would be better spent at another school,” Cas said, pulling Vi behind him. 

“I’m sorry, I made you come get me,” she said, tears falling still.

“It’s perfectly fine for something like this, in truth at first it thought you just wanted to come home,” Cas said with a smile, 

“I’m gonna drop you guys off at home and head back to the office,” he said.

“Can we go with you? Promise we won’t be in the way,” Vi said.

“Alright, but we need to get you some shoes and throw out those clothes I’ll get you a new uniform,” Cas said Vi clapped her hands.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling. 

“This is Ms. Mossley, she’s my receptionist,” Cas said introducing her 

“Hello, you must be Violet, and that makes you Dean,” she said, hugging them.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said.

“You two wait in here for me,” he said with a smile.

“Ok,” they said.

“I have a few more patients, and then we will go home,” Cas said, walking out of his office.

“Vi? Seriously are you ok?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, just pissed I didn’t know what else to do, I didn’t want you to get in trouble for getting mad!” she said on the verge of tears again.

“Vi, I’m glad you called Cas he’s our alpha that’s what we are supposed to do,” Dean said, giving her a quick kiss.

“You’re not mad,” Vi asked she needs reassurance.

“I’m never mad at you Vi you know that,” Dean said.

“You know how I am,” Vi said he nodded, 

“later I’ll let you get me off, how does that sound?” Dan asked Vi, smiled. 

“I’m gonna have Ellen come get you guys one of my patients just went into labor,” Cas said running into his office. 

“Ok, how long does it take to have a pup?” Vi asked as Cas changed.

“Can you turn around?” He asked. 

“Sorry,” they said, turning around.

“_He looks nice without a shirt,” _Dean said.

“_You are not wrong brother, not wrong at all,” _I said laughing.

“Ok, you can turn around,” Cas said Dean and Vi just stared.

“_Hot damn,” _they said.

“You guys, ok?” He asked they nodded, Cas looked amazing him his blue scrubs making his blue eyes stand out even more. 

“Ellen’s coming to get you, she’s in charge so what she says goes try to get to bed on time you can stay home tomorrow if you want,” he said giving them both a quick hug. 

“Will you be home tonight?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, but I will text you,” he said.

“Ok,” they said, trying not to show how sad they were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They ate dinner head to the bedroom,

“Vi! I’m hard,” Dean said.

“do you want me to take care of it?” Vi asked with a coy smile.

“Yes,” He said, leaned and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and leaned back on the bed.

Vi kissed down his neck lifted his shirt kissed and sucked his nipples, grazed them with her teeth the way she knows he likes it,

“Ah, fuck Vi,” He said.

Vi kissed her way down his stomach to his pants, she unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down with her teeth.

“Come on, please,” He whined, as Vi rubbed her face against his cock through his pants.

“So needy for me,” she said teasing.

She didn’t bother pulling his pants down. Vi pulled his cock through his boxers and pants, making sure the zipper didn’t rub, a quick lick of his slit he let out a quiet moan. She wrapped her lips around his tip and slowly slid him into her mouth, she could feel his hips twitch, trying not to buck up, she pulled back just a slowly.

“Fuck!” He breathed out.

“Hey, kids,” Ellen said, opening the door. 

“What in the holy hell do you two think you’re doing?” She said, pulling Vi off of Dean.

“Ellen wait!” Dean said, putting himself away as she dragged Vi out of the room.

“You, stay here,” She said, pointing at Dean. 

“You’re coming with me,” she said, pulling Vi along.

“Stop you don’t understand…” she said.

“I understand enough,” She said, pushing Vi into one of the other rooms.

“Wait here until the doc gets home,” She said slamming the door Vi heard the click of the lock. 

“Thinks she so smart like I can’t get out of a locked room,” Vi said out loud looking around the room for something to pick the lock with. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as he walked into the house Ellen looking all flustered and angry, 

“I found Violet blowing her brother that’s what’s wrong,” Ellen said. 

“Oh, no!” Cas said, shaking his head.

“Where are they?” He asked. 

“Deans in their room and I locked Violet in one of the other ones,” Ellen said.

“I doubt she’s still in there,” Cas said following Ellen to the room. 

The only reason Vi was still in there was that the room was basically empty of anything that could be used to pick a lock, the door opened she stood up pushed passed Ellen and slammed into Cas.

“Oh, sweet Violet,” He said, pet her head and holding her while she cried.

“Don’t think those crocodile tears are gonna work you’re only upset because you got caught,” Ellen said.

“Come on let’s get you back to Dean,” Cas said.

“I just told you I caught her blowing Dean and your putting them back together?” Ellen said.

“This is my house, and they are my pups,” Cas said to Ellen, who took a step back and walked back down the hall. 

“Dean?” Cas asked as they walked into the room.

“Dean?” He called again they went further into the room.

“Oh, thank god,” Deans said from behind them.

“I couldn’t find you,” He said, voice thick.

“Did she hurt you?” He asked, checking her over. 

“Just my arm,” she said, showing him the bruises Ellen left behind Dean shook with anger. 

“Violet let me see,” Cas said she showed him the deep purple fingerprint bruises that Ellen left behind.

“I am so sorry!” He said, kissing the bruises.

“I should have just called you,” He said shaking his head, 

“I’m gonna talk to Ellen, is it ok if I tell her everything?” He asked Vi looked at Dean.

“Yeah, Cas it’s fine,” Dean said kissing the top of her head,

“I’ll be back,” Cas said, kissing the top of Vi’s head and placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Ellen?” Cas called.

“I’m in here, Doc,” Ellen called from the kitchen.

“There are a few things I need to tell you,” Cas said. Cas explained everything to Ellen.

“Oh my god, John Winchester’s pups, there’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time,” Ellen said. 

“She could have ripped my arm off if she wanted to,” Ellen mused. 

“I think she knew I would be upset,” Cas said.

“Speaking of being upset I am mad at you for leaving bruises on Violet,” Cas said.

“Oh doc, I didn’t… not on purpose,” Ellen said.

“I know, but you did,” Cas said.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, hanging her head.

“I’m gonna go up and talk to them and in the morning apologize,” Cas said, walking out of the room. 

“You still up!?” Cas asked, opening the door.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said.

“I talked to Ellen she understands now and maybe next time lock the door,” Cas said smiling they nodded.

“I’m gonna head to bed goodnight,” Cas said.

“You’re not mad?” Vi asked.

“Not at you guys,” he said.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two hours later they were at Cas’ door,

_“What if he gets mad?” _Vi said. 

“_He won’t I can’t sleep in there,” _Dean said he opened the door slowly.

“_He looks peaceful we should leave go to another room,” _Vi said.

“_No, she’ll come in there here we are safe,” _Dean said.

“Cas?” Dean said, shaking him a bit.

“What? What happened!?” He said, sitting up the blanket polling around his waist, he didn’t have a shirt on.

“We can’t sleep,” Vi said.

“Can we sleep with you?” Dean asked.

“Aren’t you a little old to be sleeping with your alpha?” Cas asked, rubbing his eyes.

“See told you,” Vi said, walking toward the door.

“Vi, wait you can tonight and then in the morning tell me what’s up,” He said scooting over.

“stay in the middle,” Vi said climbing in on the opposite side, Dean climb in next to Cas on the side he was standing on, they settled in next to him she placed her head on his chest. Dean did the same. 

“Is this ok?” Vi asked Cas shifted a bit.

“Yeah, it’s… it’s fine,” Cas said, They feel asleep. 

Vi woke up arms wrapped around Dean.

“Morning,” he said, smiling.

“Morning” Vi said, giving him a peck.

Cas was sitting on the end of the bed watching them.

“Morning Cas,” VI said,

“Good morning,” he said, not his usual cheerful voice, he seemed confused and uncomfortable.

“Cas what’s wrong?” Dean asked, sitting up.

“_I told you his mad,” _Vi said.

“He’s_ not mad,” _Dean snapped back.

Vi put her hands up and got out of the bed.

“We are sorry we couldn’t sleep!” Vi said, standing in front of Cas, he reached out for her but stopped himself.

“What’s wrong? Did we do something wrong?” Dean asked.

“God, no! It’s me… I … I know I shouldn’t,” Cas started.

“Shouldn’t what?” Dean said kneeling in front of him, Vi knelt down too. 

“Cas talk to us please,” Dean said.

“I Umm well I’m attracted to you both of you,” Cas said, “you both smell so good.”

“Oh,” they said, looking at each other. 

“I’m happy you came to me last night, I just.. I can’t say no to you guys,” he said with a small laugh.

“Why do you think it’s wrong for you to be attracted to us?” Vi asked, “you aren’t our real dad.”

“I’m supposed to be a parent,” he said.

“you only like 8 yrs older than us,” Dean pointed out.

“That’s not the point,” Cas said. 

“Is that why you keep us at ’arm’s length? Not hugging us or kissing us?” Vi asked.

“Yes, part of the reason, the other reason is I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to,” he said, letting out a breath.

“Of course, we do. Our dad wasn’t really affectionate with us,” Dean said.

“You know, we like you too,” Vi said.

“Vi! Really!?” Dean said.

“He might as well know,” Vi said.

“You guys do?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we?” Dean asked.

“I just… I don’t know.” Cas said.

“How about this?” Vi said, scooting forward, “we just take things super slow.” 

“That sounds good,” He said, smiling a big smile.

“Now, tell me why you came in here last night,” Cas said. 

“We didn’t want Ellen to try to take us apart again,” Vi said tears in my eyes. she hated the thought of being away from Dean. 

“Oh!” Cas said like he never even had the thought, Dean was glassy-eyed too.

“My sweet pups, I promise she won’t do that again.” He said, reaching out for the both of them, they leaned into the touch. 

“Good morning,” Ellen said.

“Morning,” they said, not looking at her.

“Kids, come sit down,” She said motioning towards the table Dean moved, and Vi moved behind him.

Ellen let out a small laugh, “I should have known that you John’s oldest I haven’t seen you since you were about 5,” she said.

“You know us?” Dean asked 

“Yeah, kiddo, I do,” She smiled, “but first I need to apologize for my actions they were uncalled for and Violet you tried to explain I wouldn’t listen and for that and those bruises I am truly sorry,” she said.

“It’s ok you didn’t know,” she said.

“I accept your apology, but I am still mad you bruised my sister,” Dean said.

“Also they were worried you were going to try and separate them again, ended up in my room, not that I minded but I want them to feel safe here,” Cas said.

“Oh! I wouldn’t now I know,” She said.

“I’m sorry to distress you.” She said 

“We accept your apology,” Dean said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Night of the fundraiser**

“Violet, are you almost ready? Doc and Dean are waiting for you,” Ellen said.

“I look stupid,” she said, second-guessing her choice of dress.

“Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful,” Ellen said, “what’s going on?” 

“I just… I feel weird like I can’t breathe,” Vi said.

“Oh, honey, you are having a panic attack, it alright just breath and find something to focus on,” Ellen said it was helping.

“Better!?” She asked Vi nodded.

“Alright, you have two fine gentlemen waiting for you,” she said, smiling. 

“Ok,” I said, following her out of the room. 

“She’s ok? Right?” Dean asked, Cas. 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Cas said, looking up the stairs.

“Holy shit,” Dean said, as Vi walked down the stairs.

You look like a princess,” Dean said, smiling.

“Do I look, ok?” Vi asked. 

“More then ok,” Dean said, kissing her.

“You’re gonna mess up her makeup,” Ellen said, scolding Dean.

“You look like a prince Dean,” Vi said.

He looked handsome in his black suit with a purple vest that matched Vi’s dress perfectly.

“Cas you look like a prince too,” Vi said, smiling, he cleared his throat.

“Thank Violet we should get going, don’t wait up!” Cas said, waving to Ellen. 

They climb into the limo Cas had rented for the evening.

“Wow, Cas, this is cool we’ve never been in a limo before,” Dean said, smiling.

“Violet, come here,” Cas said, patting the seat next to him. 

“You look beautiful,” He said.

“Thanks, Cas,” Vi said, blushing. Cas kissed her.

“What was that for?” Vi asked.

“I kissed Dean earlier when we were getting ready thought it only fair,” he said, smiling.

“About tonight, I know there will be some old men that might say somethings that you won’t like but please, please ignore them and come tell me,” Cas said.

“I will do my best not to hurt anyone,” Vi said.

“Me too,” Deans said, only half paying attention.

“You are so distracting right now,” Dean said to Vi.

“I can’t wait to get you out of that dress,” He said, with a small growl.

Cas let out a soft low growl I looked at him.

“Sorry, I don’t know where that came from,” he said, looking a bit surprised.

“It’s alright,” Vi said, placing her hand on his face.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Dean, picked this out for you,” Cas said, handing her a box. 

Vi looked at Dean he gave Vito go one motion, she opened the box there was a dainty silver bracelet with tiny diamonds.

“It’s beautiful,” Vi said, smiling at Dean.

Vi handed it to Dean to put on her wrist.

“I love it,” she said, kissed Dean and then Cas.

“I’m happy you love it, now it’s only for special occasions I’ll put it away in the safe when you’re not wearing it,” Cas said, Vi, nodded. 

“Alright, if for any reason you want to leave, just let me know, we can go,” Cas said.

“This is your big night not gonna ruin it for you,” Dean said.

Cas nodded and ushered us inside.

“Castiel,” a man greeted.

“Hello, Nick,” Cas said back.

“These are my pups, this is Dean and his twin sister Violet,” Cas said, introducing them. 

“Hello,” they both said, 

“Wow, Castiel, they are beautiful,” Nick said in a way that clearly he wanted to say more.

“Yes, they are,” Cas said, with a warning tone.

“Come on, let’s go to our seats,” Cas said.

“Cas what was that about?” Dean asked.

“Nothing, I’ll tell you later, here this is our table,” Cas said.

“Is there food?” Vi asked Cas laughed.

“Yes, there will be in about an hour, ” Vi put her head down,

“Violet no pouting!” Cas said. 

“Oh god, there’s Michael,” Vi said, pointing.

“Don’t pay any attention to him, ok?” Dean said, rubbing Vi’s back.

“You look fucking beautiful,l and I wasn’t kidding, when I said I couldn’t wait to get you out of that dress,” Dean whispered, making her blush.

“What are you guys doing here?” Michael asked, making his way over to Vi and Dean.

“Our dad is hosting,” Dean said.

“Dr. Novack is your dad?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He adopted us,” Vi said.

“I always thought the guy had more class,” He said, walking away.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Vi asked.

“Don’t worry, the guy’s a douche bag,” Dean said, “let’s go find Cas.

Cas was talking to a group of men Michael was among them.

“Dean, Violet, come here,” Cas called when he spotted them.

“These are my pups, Violet and Dean,” Cas said, smiling.

“This is Zachariah Adler,” Cas said.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said, holding out his hand.

“Polite pups, always good to have and what about this little one?” Zachariah said, looking at Vi.

“Violet’s a bit shy,” Cas said, wrapping a protective arm around her. 

“She’s not that shy,” Michael said.

“Excuse me?” Zachariah said.

“That’s the girl I was telling you about,” Michael said.

“Oh, Castiel, you should keep a better handle on your pups,” Zachariah said.

They hadn’t told Cas that after the clothes thing just got worse, there was a rumor going around that Vi would blow any guy for money and was up for anything.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand,” Cas said.

“How much for her for the night?” Zachariah asked Dean let out a growl.

“She’s not a prostitute,” Cas said

“That’s not what I heard,” Zachariah said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Violet, what is he talking about?” Cas asked.

“They...I… it’s not true,” Vi said.

“What’s not true?” He asked.

“Castiel like she’s gonna tell you the truth,” Zachariah said.

“I kindly ask you to stay out of this,” Cas said, pulling Vi over to the table.

“Now, what’s he talking about?” Cas asked.

“They started a rumor,” Dean said.

“Oh!” Cas said,

“I swear it’s not true Cas, I wouldn’t…” Vi said, with tears in her eyes.

“Sweet Violet, I know it’s not true,” Cas said, kissing her on the head.

“I’ll be back,” He said. 

“Zachariah!” Cas said, walking up to him.

“Yes, did she admit to what she’s done? I mean really the whole football team,” he said, raising an eyebrow and chuckling along with the other men he was talking to.

“You’re a grown man, believing a high school rumor shame on you,” Cas said, “shame on all of you, for treating her like that,” Cas said, walking away. 

Cas gave his speech about helping out the hospital for sick pups, he was funny and kind hopefully they got a lot of donations. The food was terrific steak and asparagus which Dean put on Vi’s plate grumbling about rabbit food she giggled, little tiny cakes for dessert. Dean and Vi kept to themselves while Cas talked to people. 

“Get away from me,” Vi said, as so old creepy guy tried to feel her up.

“Come on, I know you want it,” He said.

“I asked you to get away from me,” Vi said. 

Dean had gone to the bathroom, Cas was too far away for her to yell for him, so Vi was on her own to deal with this guy.

“Come on, real quick I’ll even pay you,” He said, trying to cup her breast, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

“I asked you to leave me alone,” she said again.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” he said.

“You will make the highest donation tonight, and I won’t break your wrist,” Vi said.

“Yes, yes, I will, I’m sorry!” He said, Vi let go, and he scurried off. 

“I have an announcement to make!” Cas said, standing up on the stage.

“We just got an anonymous donation of 1 million dollars,” Cas said everyone cheered.

Vi spotted the man that tried to make a move on her and raised her glass to him he nodded. 

“Thank you, everyone, who donated tonight, we have exceeded our goal,” Cas said, walking off the stage. 

“I don’t know how that happened,” Cas said.

“someone was feeling extra giving tonight,” Vi said, smiling.

Cas gave her a look,

“What did I miss?” Dean said, walking up.

“Someone made a million-dollar donation, Violet was just going to enlighten me on how that happened,” Cas said.

“I didn’t do anything,” she said, Dean gave her the same look as Cas.

“Oh fine, that guy over there tried to pay me for sex, so I may have persuaded him to make the highest donation and wouldn’t break his wrist,” she said not looking away.

Cas shook his head and pulled her in for a hug,

“Let’s go home,” he said, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

When they got home, everyone was in bed, the porch light was on.

"Go upstairs, and wait in my room," Cas whispered, they nodded. 

"What do you think he wants?" Vi whispered.

"I don't know!" Dean said as they walked into Cas' room.

They waited for him on his bed, 

"Should we change?" Vi asked.

"Not yet, he said wait," Dean said, I nodded.

"Good point," she said. 

They stood up when Cas walked into the room he stood there looking at them.

"You guys are beautiful," he said, his voice was heaven.

Dean and Vi both looked down they blushed at the compliment.

"I know we said we'd take this really slow, but seeing you tonight god," he said.

Dean and Vi looked at each other and smiled. 

"Come here," Cas said they did as they were told.

"I want you to get undressed carefully, and make sure you hang your dress up," Cas said, giving each of us a quick peck.

" _ Unzip me, _ " Vi said,

" _ You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say that," _ Dean said, smiling he slowly unzipped the back of my dress.

Cas growled a little, they smiled at him.

" _ Wanna give him a show _ ?" she asked. 

_ "He said to just get undressed, we should do as we are told," _ Dean said, Vi, nodded.

Vi let her dress slip down as Dean helped her step out of it.

"There are hangers in the closet," Cas said, looking at Vi.

She walked to the closet swaying just a bit knowing they were watching. 

They both growled a low lustful growl, 

"Dean," Cas said.

Dean took off his jacket and laid it on the chair, followed by his vest, Vi knelt down and untied his shoes he used her shoulder to steady himself.

"So perfect," Cas whispered, rubbing the front of his pants.

Vi stood up and pulled Dean's tie undone he smiled at her.

" _ I love you!"  _ Dean said.

_ "I love you too!" _ Vi said back.

"What does that mean?" Cas asked.

"I love you," Dean said, Cas nodded. 

Vi started to unbutton Dean's shirt, she undid the cuffs.

"You got cufflinks," Vi said, smiling.

"Yeah, they match your bracelet," Dean said, smiling and fingering her bracelet.

"Speaking of your bracelet, let's take that off and put it away," Cas said.

Vi held out her wrist. His fingers brushed over her skin, she could feel the slick starting.

"So soft," he said smiled.

"Continue," he said, putting her bracelet away, she gave Dean a quick kiss. 

Vi pushed Dean's shirt off his shoulders, she knelt in front of Dean and undid his pants.

She started to pull them down, "I can smell your slick," she said.

"I can smell yours too," Dean said with a small growl in his voice.

"Leave his boxers on," Cas said.

Once undressed they waited for Cas to tell us what to do.

"So good both of you," Cas said, "on the bed." 

Dean and Vi climb up on the bed, Cas got undressed quickly and climb on the bed, he kissed Dean passionately like he couldn't get close enough, Dean slid his arms around Cas' neck, Cas placed his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him closer. 

Cas slowed down the kiss.

"Don't. Wanna. Leave. Vi. Out," He said between kisses.

"No, we don't," Dean said, attacking her mouth with his.

VI giggled into his mouth, Cas let out a soft low growl.

"You both smell amazing, I can't wait to taste the both of you," Cas said.

Dean backed up, "I'm sorry I don't know why I keep doing that," Cas said, very confused.

"You're establishing dominance," Vi said.

"I've never done that with anyone else,!" Cas said, embarrassed.

Vi kissed him slow, but needy Dean started kissing her neck.

"I could watch the two of you all day!" Dean said.

" _ Me too,"  _ Vi said.

"God! As hot as it is you guys speak another language can we stick to English?" Cas asked. 

"Sorry," Vi said a bit embarrassed.

"let's get this underwear off," Cas said, smiling, as he unclasped her bra she slid it off and dropped it on the side of the bed. 

"Dean, sit against the headboard," Cas said.

Dean did as he was told.

"Lean against your brother," Cas said.

Vi did as she was told, Cas pulled her panties off,

"Already so wet for me," he said, sliding a finger in between her slit.

She let out a small moan.

"Let me hear you, but not too loud don't wanna wake up the house," Cas smiled.

Cas kissed Dean and then Vi, kissing down her neck sucking marks, cupped her breast, rolled the nipple between his fingers,

"Fuck!" she said as he moved his way down latched on to one of her nipples and sucked, kissing her stomach, she arched her back a little.

" _ Calm, sister, _ " Dean whispered.

"Hold still," Cas said, licking into her.

" _ Oh fuck!"  _ she said, he chuckled, he licked her clit and slid a finger in, pumping in and out he curled his finger and continued kissing and sucking her clit. Cas pulled his fingers out.

"I'm close," she said, he stopped, she whined.

"Look at your brother," he said, she turned so she could see Dean.

His eyes were lust blown.

"I'll _ take care of you,"  _ Vi said.

"English I won't ask again," Cas warned.

"Sorry," Vi said.

Cas leaned forward Vi was smashed between him and Dean he kissed Dean.

"your turn baby boy!" He said Dean flushed at the name.

"you're so good both of you, Vi I want you to keep me hard," he said, smiling Dean whined a bit. 

"don't worry you'll get to taste too but first I want to taste you," Cas said, Vi moved behind him at; first she wasn't sure what he wanted her to do if he was facing Dean, so she took a chance. 

Cas kissed down Dean's neck making him moan and gasp he kissed across Dean's chest sucking on each nipple cause more sounds out of Dean's mouth kissed his way down sucking and biting leaving marks behind pulling Dean's boxers off.

"look how hard you are from watching me and Vi, so much slick," Cas said, teasing Dean's cock with his tongue.

"Holy shit! Fuck! Mmm Cas," Dean said.

"Violet?" Cas said, startling her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry just watching," she said.

"Do you like to watch?" Cas asked, licking a stripe up Dean's cock and then stroking him.

"Yes," she said. 

"Good," he said, sinking all the way down on Dean's cock.

"Fuck Cas," Dean said.

Vi pulled Cas' boxers off his cock was red, hard leaking precum. She spread his ass cheeks and licked a small stripe up his hole she heard him moan and it was beautiful, she wanted to hear more, she flattened her tongue and went to town getting him nice and sloppy with spit.

Cas pulled off Dean, "Geez, Violet," Cas said.

"The things she can do with her mouth," Dean said. She kept going she slid a finger in next to her tongue making Cas buck his hips a string of swears left his mouth she smiled.

"Stop!" He said. 

"Dean switches with me," he said, leaning against the headboard.

"You guys are going to be the death of me," he said, looking at us.

Dean dove right in sucking Cas' cock all the way down, Vi started on Dean spread his cheeks and teased his hole a bit with her tongue which made him moan with Cas' cock in the back of his throat, he pulled off with a pop.

"Vi I need more please," Dean begged.

"More what brother?" she asked.

"Add a finger please sister," He begged.

Vi stuck my finger in Cas' mouth he took the hint and stuck her finger getting it sloppy with spit it didn't matter that Dean was already wet with slick a little extra never hurt.

She shoved her finger into Dean's hole with no warning he cried out. 

"Fuck," he said and went back sucking Cas. 

She added another finger opening Dean up getting him ready for Cas if that's what he wanted to, 

"Fuck, stop dean!" Cas said.

"How many?" Cas asked.

"3 but he can take more," she said listening to Dean moan was her favorite thing.

"Dean, baby, I'm gonna fuck you ok?" Cas said.

"Yeah,, Cas please, please," Dean begged.

"That's it, baby, you're so good making all kinds of noises for us so beautiful," Cas said. 

Cas slid one into Dean with no resistance.

"Please, please, fuck me, please," Dean begged.

"you're so needy, brother, Cas will take care of you," Vi said, kissing Dean. 

"Aaah fuck," Dean said, as Cas slid into him.

"So tight, Dean, you feel so good," he said.

Cas waited and let Dean against.

"Please, Daddy, moved please," Dean said.

Cas and Vi both looked surprised Dean and Vi both, had a daddy kink, Vi didn't think he would actually call Cas daddy, Cas didn't shame him.

"That's right, you need Daddy's big cock?" Cas said, all this dirty talk was making Vi wetter.

"Dean, I'm gonna move, but I don't want to be gentle," he said.

"Please, Daddy please, whatever, please," Dean begged.

Vi was starting to feel bad for him, she never made him beg this long. Cas pulled back and slammed into him; she started playing with herself. Cas' pace was relentless pulling back and slamming into Dean his arms gave out he slumped forward ass high in the air, Cas gripped Dean hips tighter, causing bruises.

"Fuck, shit, mmm, Daddy, I'm so close," Dean whined.

"That's it cum for daddy what a good boy fun for me Dean, cum on my cock," Cas said a few more pumps and Dean was sent over the edge.

Cas whispered praises to Dean about how good he was and what good boy he was, 

"Violet, I didn't forget about you," Cas said, as she let a small whine 

"Daddy's gonna take care of his little flower too, but I gotta take care of Dean first ok?" Cas said 

"Ok thank you, Daddy," I said, sweetly. 

"Cuddle with Dean, I'll be right back," Cas said, walking into the closet coming back with a bottle of water.

"Drink Dean," he said, lifting the bottle to Dean's mouth he drank it down.

"Take care of Vi now?" Dean asked.

"You rest I'll take care of Violet," Cas said, Dean, nodded.

_ "I love you," _ Dean said, half asleep.

"He said," Cas cut me off "I know that one, "I love you too," Cas said kissing the side of Dean's head. 

"Violet I'm not gonna last long I'm sorry," Cas said as he slid into her, she sighed.

"God, you're so tight, fucking beautiful for daddy!" Cas said he pumped in and out slowly so he would last longer.

"Please, Daddy, please, move faster," she begged.

"ok, little flower," he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in he did that a few times she let out a string of swears before she became unable to form actual words, Sean finally came around he reached in between Cas and her he found her clit and started rubbing.

"I'm gonna.," she said.

"Yes, little flower cum for Daddy," Cas said, she came hard clenched her walls around Cas as he released inside her. 

"Such a good girl for me," he said, whispering praise. 

"Here drink," Cas said, holding a bottle of water to Vi's mouth she drank it all. 

"Good girl," Cas said.

"Are you guys, ok?" Cas asked.

"Yes, Daddy," they answered together.

Dean's arms wrapped around Vi falling asleep, Cas on the other side, so she was sandwiched between them. 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

“Hey, Doc?” Ellen called, opening the door. “Hey, you guys gonna sleep all day?”

Ellen opened the currents Dean and Vi whined as the sun hit them in the face.

“Busy night?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at Cas.

“What do you want?” He said.

“Food ready when you are, I’ll have to reheat it,” Ellen said, leaving the room.

“Morning,” Cas said, smiling at his little omegas.

“Morning, Cas,” they said, snuggling closer together.

Cas kissed them on their heads.

“Come on up,” He said smacking Vi on the butt.

“Hey, not fair,” she complained, he came around the bed and smack Dean’s butt.

“Ow,” Dean complained.

“If you don’t get up right now you’ll both get spankings,” Cas said.

They scrambled out of bed.

“that’s what it thought,” Cas said, smug.

“If you guys want you can call me Daddy all the time,” He said, smiling.

“Really?” they asked.

“You seem to enjoy it, and I don’t mind at all,” he said, smiling. 

“In fact, it kind of turns me on a bit,” he said. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” they both said.

“Go get dressed and meet me by the stairs,” he said.

They ran down the hall, got dressed, and waited for Cas. 

“You two are beautiful,” Cas said, walking up to them.

“Thank you, Daddy,” they said.

“I love it when you talk at the same time,” Cas said, smiling, 

“let’s go we’ve kept Ellen waiting long enough,” Cas said, walking down the stairs they followed.

“He’s _ happy with us _ ?” Vi asked, Dean.

“ _ Very happy with us and we get to call him Daddy,” _ Dean said Vi laughed.

“Kids, grab your plates I wanna talk to the doc for a minute,” Ellen said.

They went into the kitchen they looked at Cas,

“Go ahead, it’s alright,” Cas said, smiling.

Dean and VI got their food.

“Vi I’ll carry the food you carry the coffee,” Dean said.

She nodded and handed him her plate, picking up his cup of coffee.

“I’ll be in, in a minute,” Cas said.

“Ok,” they said. 

“Castiel what the hell is wrong with you?” Ellen scolded.

“Ellen, I love them,” He said.

“I get that but sex with them both of them really?” Ellen said.

“Ellen I appreciate your guidance and all you do for me, but I don’t think my sex life or the sex life of the twins is any of your business,” Cas said plating up his food and walking into the dining room. 

Dean and VI ran back to their seats.

“It’s not nice to eavesdrop,” Cas said.

“Sorry, Daddy,” they said.

“It’s alright I understand,” he said, smiling.

“Violet, come here,” he said, patting his lap.

“Oh, little flower, I shouldn’t have marked you on your neck,” Cas said.

“It’s ok, Daddy, it just shows in yours and Dean’s,” she said, smiling.

“The man who was trying to touch you what did he look like?” Cas asked.

“Umm, older, tall, skinny, pale creepy blue eyes not pretty like yours, he was scruffy just gave me a really creepy feeling,” Vi said.

“If you think of anything else you tell Dean or me,” Cas said. “Ok, Daddy,” she said, giving him a kiss.

“I’m gonna have a conversation with Zachariah, and how he treated you yesterday, I’m his superior,” Cas said.

Vi nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me those kids were spreading nasty lies about you?” Cas asked.

“I… after the clothes thing people were calling me a cry baby and saying all kinds of mean things, I was embarrassed, and please don’t be mad at Dean I begged him not to tell you,” Vi said, tears forming. 

“It’s alright, don’t cry little flower, Daddy will take care of everything,” Cas said, “but 5 spanks for not telling me.” 

“But...Yes daddy,” Vi said defeated.

“Finish your food,” he said. 

“Hey baby brother,” Gabriel called, from the front entrance.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Cas said.

“Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked, almost slamming into the back of Cas.

“I’m sorry kids, Sams at a friend’s house working on a school project, I’ll bring him next time!” Gabriel said.

“Ok,” Dean and Vi said, kind of sad.

“Go see if Ellen needs any help with anything,” Cas said.

“Yes, Daddy,” they said, running off in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Daddy?” Gabriel asked.

“I’ll explain in my office,” Cas said, as he walked down the hall. 

“Alright we are in your office explain,” Gabriel said.

“The pups have a Daddy kink, they like calling me Daddy, and I like it!” Cas said.

“You kinky bastard, you had sex with them, didn’t you?” Gabriel said, laughing.

“Yeah, last night after the fundraiser, you didn’t see them. Fuck, if I weren’t hosting we would have never made it inside,” Cas said.

“Ellen caught Violet blowing Dean, a few months ago and truthfully I wanted to watch it. God! Gabriel, they are beautiful,” Cas said.

“So both of them?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, I know, tell me it’s wrong and that I should stop it,” Cas said.

“It’s not uncommon for adopted pups to have a sexual relationship with their new alpha,” Gabriel said.

“I keep growling when I’m turned on by them, Violet said I was trying to establish my dominance,” Cas said.

“Brother, that only happens when you find your mate,” Gabriel said, not smiling anymore.

“That’s not true,” Cas said.

“Is it both of them?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh yeah, more so when they are together, but I did growl a bit when Dean and I were getting ready for the fundraiser,” Cas said.

“It’s unusual but not unheard of,” Gabriel said.

“What?” Cas asked.

“Two mates and it would make since they are twins,” Gabriel said.

“I’m screwed, aren’t I,” Cas said, Gabriel, nodded. 


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 **

“Dr. Novak, I assure you if Violet had told me the kids were saying things about her I would have done something about it,” Mr. Hendrickson said.

“How do you not know what going on in your own school?” Cas asked.

“How do you not know what’s going on in your own home?” Mr. Hendrickson asked back.

“I’m sorry?” Cas asked.

“It seems Violet and Dean are a little too close if you catch what I am saying,” he said.

“There is nothing wrong with their relationship, and I believe that’s another rumor about my pups that will not be tolerated,” Cas said, getting louder.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Novak you are right I shouldn’t have said anything, but they are very dependent on each other Violet hasn’t made any friends she waits for her brother outside the bathroom and growls if anyone tries to go in,” Mr. Hendrickson said.

“I will talk to Vi about her behavior, but Dean’s all she’s ever known he’s been the only constant in her life and vice versa,” Cas said, trying not to get angry.

“Just do something about the rumors,” He said, getting up.

“I will have an assembly about it,” Mr. Hendrickson said, showing Cas out. 

“Little flower, why aren’t you in class?” Cas asked, Vi.

“I saw you, and wanted to make sure everything was ok, Ellen and Jo are ok?” Vi asked.

“Yes, little flower now off to class,” Cas said.

“I love you, Daddy,” Vi whispered, in his here when she hugged him and ran off to class.

“Wonder what the assembly’s about?” Dean asked, putting his arm around Vi’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” she said, taking her seat. 

“Did you see their dad?” Someone behind them said.

“Yeah talk about a hottie; he can’t be much older then them,” Another girl answered.

“Bet she’s fucking him too,” she said, Vi growled.

“ _ Calm sister, ignore then it’s not worth it,”  _ Dean said.

_ “How, Dean? They aren’t talking about you, You're the hottie, I’m the weirdo,”  _ Vi said, almost yelling. 

Vi got up, “Violet you can’t leave,” Ketch said, grabbing her arm.

“Don’t!” Dean yelled, but he wasn’t quick enough; she snapped Ketch's wrist.

“You stupid bitch, you broke my wrist,” He said.

“That’s for all the nasty things you say about me, and think I can’t hear,” Vi snapped back. 

“My office now,” Mr. Hendrickson yelled. 

“Dr. Novak’s on his way, you know you can’t break people's wrist?” Mr. Hendrickson asked Vi, she nodded.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to,” she said, curling into a ball in the chair.

“She’s my sister damn it,” Dean yelled.

“You can’t go in there while they are talking,” the secretary said.

“The hell I can’t,” Dean snapped, pushing past her and opening the office door.

“ _ Vi? Are you ok?” _ Dean asked.

“ _ Yeah, I didn’t mean to, I was angry, and you know what he says about me during class,”  _ she said sobbing.

“ _ I know sister, I know,”  _ Dean said hugging Vi. 

“Where is she?” Cas asked.

“She’s fine! But the teacher is not fine,” Mr. Hendrickson said.

“what happened? She wouldn’t do anything for no reason,” Cas said, sounding a bit impatient. 

“We had the assembly, and Violet was trying to leave. She seemed a bit upset, and Ketch grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. The next thing I know, he’s yelling, she’s yelling, and his wrist was in a different direction,” He said, looking like he was gone throw up.

“he shouldn’t have grabbed her; he’s the PE teacher, right?” Cas asked.

“Yes, he is or was. How did she even do that? I mean she’s what 110lbs at the most!” Mr. Hendrickson asked.

“She’s been taught how to defend herself probably just that,” Cas said. 

“Cas?” Vi asked.

“Oh, little flower,” Cas said.

“I didn’t mean too! I promise I promise I didn’t, please don’t be mad,” she said baling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“The girls behind us saw you earlier, they said she must be fucking you as well as everyone else, that’s why she was trying to leave. Ketch, he’s an asshole to her during class; she acts like she doesn’t know anything, so she doesn’t step on any egos,” Dean explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me how Ketch was to you?” Mr. Hendrickson asked.

“Violet, you need to answer,” Cas said, Vi, shook her head.

“Go ahead, Dean,” Cas said.

“She didn’t want to make waves, she was already the “weird” girl, too clingy with her brother. She was going to say something, but Ketch said no one would believe a slut. So she kept it to herself and begged me not to tell, and you know I can’t say no to her,” Dean said, putting his head down. 

“Ok well you know Violet is expelled for breaking Ketches wrist, even though I pretty sure he deserved it is against school policy,” Mr. Hendrickson said.

Vi nodded, “Get your bag from your locker, leave the books and whatever you have at home you can send with Dean,” Mr. Hendrickson said.

Vi nodded and got up,

“Dean stays here,” Cas said, Vi looked at him.

“Go on, you’ll be ok,” Cas said, Vi nodded and walked out the door. 

“Did you see what she did? I mean it’s turned all the way around how was that even possible?” some girl said.

“oh, god! There she is don’t stare,” someone else said.

“Whore!”

“Slut.”

“Crazy bitch.” 

Someone threw something at Vi, 

“ _ Yeah right, Daddy I’ll be ok,”  _ Vi said, to herself.

Vi felt the hit, but she couldn't tell where it came from; it felt like a bat against her back. She screamed another blow. Vi was down on the ground, then they just kept coming along with kicks. 

“She should be back..” Cas started.

“It’s Violet,” the secretary, said they all ran out. 

“Who did this?” Cas asked, around; she was bloody and crying.

“She did even defend herself,” the nice girl from math said.

Dean scooped her up.

“Aaahhh,” she screamed when he moved her.

“Put her back down, she’s got broken ribs in the back,” Cas said.

“Everyone in the cafeteria,” Mr. Hendrickson, yelled “now.” 

“Violet?” Cas asked she couldn’t answer everything hurt.

“Violet, I need you to answer if you can,” Cas said.

Vi nodded.

“Can you show me where it hurts the worst?” Cas asked.

One of her arms was broken for sure, “my arm and back,” she whispered.

“Ok, the ambulance is on its way little flower,” Cas said, “try to stay awake,” she nodded.

“ _ Sister, you’ll be ok, I should have come with you,”  _ Dean said.

“ _ It’s ok, I love you,”  _ she said, “it’s too hard to keep my eyes open.”

“You have to, and I have a surprise for my good girl,” Cas said.

“Is that what I think it is in her hair?” Dean asked, Cas.

“Yeah, it is,” Cas answered. 

Vi woke up in the hospital; everything felt heavy, she opened her eyes; it was dark.

“Dean?” she asked, no one answered.

“Daddy?” she asked, no answer.

“Hello!” she called out.

“Little flower, I’m sorry, I was in the bathroom,” Cas said, taking her hand.

“I’m sorry,” she said, starting to cry.

“No, you have no reason to be sorry,” Cas said.

“but Ketch,” I said.

“Dean told me everything,” Cas said.

“I should have told you, Daddy, I’m sorry,” she said, tears falling.

“We will talk about it when you get home, I’m gonna get the nurse,” Cas said, kissing the top of her head. 

“Hello, I’m your nurse Anna,” she said, smiling.

“Hi!” VI said,

“How are you feeling?” She asked, turning on the light.

“Ok, I guess sore, and everything feels heavy,” Vi said.

“That’s the pain medicine,” Cas said, smiling.

“Can I go home now?” Vi asked.

“In the morning, ” Cas said.

“Is Dean here?” Vi asked.

“No, only I could stay,” Cas said.

“Oh,” she said, “I’m tired.” 

“Alright, go back to sleep,” Cas said, kissed Vi’s forehead. 

“I wanna go home,” Vi said, in the morning with a pout.

“I know, but the doctor needs to say it’s ok,” Cas said.

“You’re a doctor,” she said.

“Yes, but I’m not your doctor,” Cas said, shaking his head.

“Fine, how much longer?” she asked, a bit whiny, but she missed Dean.

“I don’t know, I’ll find out,” Cas said, walking out the door.

Vi stood up to go to the bathroom and find her phone. 

“Violet?” Cas called.

“I’m in the bathroom, Daddy,” she said.

“Ok, a doctor should be in soon; I wish you would have waited for me. I would have the help you,” Cas said. 

“I know, but I had to go,” she said. 

“Violet, what’s wrong?” Cas asked as he helped her climb back into the bed.

“I miss Dean, we never spent the night apart,” she said.

“Ever?”

“Never,” she said. 

“Alright, Ms. Violet, how’s the pain?” He asked.

“Ok, about a 7,” she said.

“High pain tolerance?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Cas said.

“Well, I don’t see any reason to keep you,” he said.

“Thanks,” Cas said.

“Hey Novak, how about we golf this weekend?” The doctor asked.

“I will let you know,” Cas said, turning his attention back to Vi as she was trying to leave before she changed into regular clothes. 

“Good your home!” Ellen said, pointing to the stairs where Dean was sleeping.

“All night?” Cas asked.

“All night,” she said. 

“Dean?” she said.

“Vi, you’re home,” he said, wrapping his arms around her gently, kissing her softly on her forehead.

“Come on, Violet I made up a room down here for you,” Ellen said.

“I don’t wanna be down here,” Vi said.

“It’s alright Vi,” Dean said.

“No!” Vi said, pouting.

“This is what happens when you give them everything they want,” Ellen said, walking away patting Cas on the shoulder.

“Violet!” Cas said commanding she looked down.

“I understand that you had a hard day and you’re probably in pain, but that’s no reason to be rude to Ellen,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’ll go apologies,” she said, walking towards the kitchen where Ellen usually was.

“Ellen?” Vi asked, walking in.

“Yeah, in here,” she said, coming out of the pantry.

“I’m sorry I was rude, and thank you for thinking of me a making up another room downstairs,” VI said, shifting waiting for her answer. 

“Apology accepted,” Ellen said, smiling.

“Can I hug you?” She asked.

VI nodded very gently; she wrapped her arms around her.

“You’re such a sweet girl, you should have kicked their asses,” Ellen said.

“Oh Vi! You’re home,” Jo said, hugging Vi a little too tight.

“Ow,” VI said.

“I’m so sorry,” Jo said, letting go.

“It’s ok, I’m gonna go lay down,” Vi said, walking out of the kitchen. 

“Tell me why you don’t want to be down here,” Cas said.

“Wanna be close to you, not close to you if I’m down here and not upstairs,” Vi said.

“My sweet little flower, I understand, but this will be easier, and the bed is softer on your back, and Dean will be down here with you,” Cas said.

“I know but want both of you, Daddy please,” she said, almost crying.

“Ok, we all will stay down here,” He said.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said, still sad.

“Go take a shower and change into softer clothes, Dean can help unwrap your arm before you get in,” Cas said, kissing me softly on the lips. 

“Alright Vi,” Dean said, once he had the shower going.

“Help me with my shirt,” she said, trying to lift it but it hurt too much.

“Easy sister, you have 2 broken ribs,” Dean said, gently moving her arms through the armholes as she winced in pain.

“Pants, step and step,” he said.

“I gotta unwrap your arm, good thing it’s just a bad sprain,” Dean said, looking angry.

Vi stepped into the shower beautiful and hot just the way she likes it, Dean climbs in behind her.

“I’ll wash your hair,” he said, “Vi I don’t know if Daddy told you but someone, well there’s cum in your hair.”

“No, he didn’t, thanks for washing it out for me,” she said. 

He placed the shampoo in his hands and rubbed it into her hair.

“ _ Nice,”  _ she said.

“Vi, why didn’t you fight back?” Dean asked, rinsing her hair.

“I got hit in the back. First, I couldn’t breathe, and then there were too many to fight, so I just protected my face,” she said.

“Girls? Guys?” Dean asked.

“Don’t really know just feet mostly?” she said. “

“Sorry didn’t mean to press so hard,” Dean said, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her. 

“All comfy” Cas asked, walking in.

“Yes,” she said, snuggled in the bed next to Dean who hadn’t left her side.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean said.

“Why did you sleep on the stairs?” Cas asked.

“I was waiting for you and Vi,” he said.

“I understand that but when Ellen said we weren’t coming home until this morning, why did you stay?” Cas asked.

“Didn’t want to miss you getting home,” Dean said, “and I really really missed Violet, we never been apart that long.”

“Ok baby boy, it’s alright,” Cas said, hugging Dean and kissing him. 

“Daddy?” Vi asked as she snuggled into bed in between Dean and Cas. 

“Hmm,” Cas answered.

“Can I have a kiss?” she asked, he kissed her on the cheek.

“No, on the lips,” she said 

“No,” He said.

“But..” she said.

“You were rude to Ellen, I can’t spank you, you’re not having sex until you healed so this is what I have to punish you with, no kisses until I say,” Cas said, “and none from Dean he’s being punished too for not telling me sooner you were being bullied.”

“Yes, Daddy,” they both said. 

“Now, go to sleep both of you,” he said. 


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

** Two weeks later **

“Looks pretty close to all healed, any pain?” Doctor asked.

“A little, tender than anything when can I go back to exercising?” Vi asked.

“Whenever you feel up to it, but if anything hurts you make sure you stop and tell someone,” the doctor said.

“Thanks, doc,” Vi said.

Cas waited in the waiting area.

“All good, I can go back to doing what as want as long as it doesn’t hurt,” she said, smiling he had finally lifted the no kissing ban. 

“Good little flower, now you can go to school tomorrow.”

Two weeks Dean was still at the other school trying to find out who beat Vi up, Charlie and her family had moved away a few months ago but always kept in touch with Dean and Vi, she was angry when she found out what happened, she swore she would find out who did this because as she put it “teenagers are stupid, and it was probably online.”

“Vi!” Dean yelled when he got home.

“Yeah,” she said, running down the stairs.

They had finally moved back to their room and Cas back to his.

“Hey, no running,” Ellen said.

“Sorry,” she said.

“I have news, Charlie texted me, but I’m gonna wait for Cas to get home,” Dean said.

“Ok, doc said I’m good to do what I want as long as I’m not in pain,” she said, smiling.

“That’s awesome Vi,” Dean said.

They waited in their room; Dean did his homework.

“Hey,” Vi said.

“what Vi? I gotta finish this you know I’m not good at writing,” Dean said.

“When you’re done I thought we should have a surprise for Daddy,” Vi said, smiling.

“You’re naughty,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“You’ll enjoy it, promise,” she said. 

“Come on,” she said, pulling Dean along.

“Just give me a second,” he said, strolling behind me.

“ _ It’ll be worth it, _ ” Vi said.

_ “I know,”  _ Dean said, 

“Kids, you coming, Doc will be home in five,” Ellen said.

“we’re coming, Ellen,” Vi yelled back. 

“God!” Dean whispered every time he took a step 

_ “I promise the most amazing blow job you’ve ever had,” _ she said, smiling. 

_ “I get two for this, _ ” Dean said.

Vi nodded she kinda felt bad but wanted to give Cas a surprise. 

“Hey, doc!” Ellen said as Cas walked in 

“Good evening, Ellen,” Cas said.

“Hi! Daddy,” Dean and Vi said.

“How was Vi!?” Cas asked Ellen.

“Helpful as always, but seemed a bit restless nothing kept her attention to long but better when Dean came home” Ellen reported back. 

It was a daily thing along with his new list of rules for us to follow. 

“Hello pups,” Cas finally said to them and held out his arms.

Vi hugged him first and then Dean.

“I have a few things to do in my office before dinner,” Cas said.

“Can we come with you?” Vi asked smiling

“Yes,” Cas said, looking at Vi suspiciously.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked.

“Yup I’m fine,” Dean said, walking behind Cas.

“You don’t seem fine, what did your sister do?” Cas asked.

“I am offended that you would think that daddy,” Vi said in fake surprise.

“What are you two up to?” He asked, tilting his head in a way that made Vi want to jump on him in the hallway.

“It’s a surprise,” she said, he pursed his lips and nodded. 

They walked into Cas’ office.

“Vi lock the door!” Cas said.

“What did you do to your brother?” Cas asked.

“Nothing he didn’t enjoy,” Vi sassed back.

“Dean!?” Cas asked as she moved closer to Dean.

“She’s right. I enjoyed every second of it,” Dean said.

“Shit,” Dean said, as she pressed the plug he was wearing.

“Come here,” Cas said, they both moved forward.

Cas kissed Dean and moved his hand down the back of Dean's sweats.

“Jeez fuck!” Dean cried when Cas found the plug, Cas raised an eyebrow.

“What Daddy? Don’t you like your surprise?” Vi said with all innocence.

Cas hummed.

“What else were you planning?” He asked Vi smiled. 

“Sit down,” Vi said.

“So you’re in charge?” Cas asked.

“For now, it is my surprise,” Vi said, Cas sat down.

“Dean,” VI said, he knelt in front of Cas.

“Go on,” she said, Dean leaned forward and worked Cas pants open.

“Just get him hard and then stay still,” she said, Dean nodded he loved being told what do when it came to sex, and in truth Vi didn’t mind do that for him. 

“Oh Dean,” Cas hissed out, as Dean sucked his cock all the way down.

“Good boy,” she said, praising Dean he turned pink.

“Praise kink?” Cas asked, she nodded, Cas moaned.

“Good boy Dean, so good for Violet,” Cas said.

“Stop,” she said, “keep him in your mouth, your such a slut for daddy’s cock aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Dean mumbled.

“Good boy,” she said, Cas raised an eyebrow.

“He enjoys it,” she said kneeling behind Dean. 

Vi pulled Deans sweats off, pushed his knees, so his knees were further apart, 

“Fuck Violet, I didn’t know you guys were into this kind of stuff,” Cas said, trying not to move. 

“Dean!” I said, smacking his ass “I said no teasing keep daddy’s cock nice and warm,”

“Jeez, I might just come from watching your boss dean around,” Cas said. 

She spread Dean's ass cheeks apart.

“Remember our system?” she said to Dean he snapped his fingers once for green.

“Good boy,” she said she played with the plug making him moan around Cas, who let out a sigh. Vi pulled the plug out Dean whined.

“Feel empty,” Vi said, Dean nodded the best he could with Cas’ hard cock in his mouth.

“Off,” Vi said, Dean pulled off Cas with a pop.

“Show Daddy what a good boy you are,” Vi said. 

Dean slicked up Cas’ cock, with his own slick.

“Fuck,” Cas said as Dean stroked his throbbing cock. 

“No cumming until Daddy does,” Vi said as Dean leaned over Cas’ desk, 

“So beautiful Dean,” Cas said, standing up running his hand over the curve of Dean's perfect ass. 

Cas slid one finger into Dean, making sure he was stretched enough not to hurt him.

“So perfect,” Cas whispered.

“Please Daddy! Please fuck me,” Dean begged.

“Good little cock slut, begging for Daddy! You want him to fill you up?” Vi said Dean, whined. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Cas said lining himself up he slammed into Dean who let out a muffled cry.

“It’s alright, Daddy wants to hear you,” Vi said Cas was relentless slamming into Dean and pushing him forward.

“Oh, god! Daddy doesn’t stop,” Dean said he swore and moaned as Cas grunted.

“So fucking good, so perfect!” Cas praised; he started moving more erratic.

“Please, Daddy, I need to...” Dean begged.

“Alright, just a little bit longer!,” Cas said.

“Please, Daddy, please,” Dean strung together.

“Now Dean, cum for Daddy,” Cas said, as he grunted Dean cried out paining the desk white with his cum. 

Cas slipped out, Vi caught Dean before he fell on the floor. 

“You were such a good brother, such a good boy,” Vi said, kissing his forehead.

“Here,” Cas said, handing Vi a bottle of water.

“Such a good boy,” Vi praised him. 

Dean smiled  _ “I love you and Daddy too, _ ” he said sleepily.

_ “We love you, brother, _ ” she said, hugging him.

“Lay him on the couch,” Cas said, he went and got a washcloth to clean them up. 

There was a knock on the door Vi looked at Cas,

“I got him,” Cas said.

“I’ll be right back,” Vi said, kissing his forehead.

“Hey Ellen,” she said, cracking the door.

“Dinners ready,” she said smirking.

“We will be down in a minute,” Vi said. 

“Dinners ready,” she said.

“Dean, you ok to go eat?” she asked.

“Yeah, sis, that was intense,” he said.

“You're ok? I didn’t push you too far?” Vi asked.

“No, I enjoyed it,” he smiled.

“Told you,” she said. 

“What about you little flower?” Cas asked.

“I’m good, I got off earlier prepping Dean,” she said, smiling.

“This was for you, Daddy,” Vi said, smiling.

“You two are so perfect having a nice surprise for Daddy, thank you,” Cas said, kissing both of them. 


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14 **

After dinner, they went into the living room to watch a movie.

“I wanted to talk to you guys about something,” Cas said. 

“Yes, Daddy?” Dean and Vi said. 

“Earlier?” He said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Are you mad?” Dean asked.

“No! No baby I’m not mad, umm I just never seen you guys like that, I mean Dean you’re always in charge and Violet you always look to Dean for guidance! I just never thought..” Cas said.

“That she would basically dominate me,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I mean not that I didn’t enjoy it, it was unexpected,” Cas said. 

They sat there looking at each other Vi was confused. Cas said, he enjoyed it, but it seemed like he didn’t.

“Did we, I make you uncomfortable?” Vi asked quietly.

“oh, no! No! Little flower I didn’t know how kinky you guys are. I umm I wanna show you something and then we can talk about it,” Cas said. 

They followed Cas down the hall towards one of the locked rooms, excited to find out what Cas wanted to show them.

“Now this is well I’ll just show you,” Cas said, opening the door and turning on the light. 

“Holy shit,” Dean said, walking into the room, it was bigger than their bedroom. 

On one side a bed in the middle against the wall four-poster with a cage underneath, silky looking sheets and pillows, side tables on both sides of the bed the floor looked padded, one wall had whips, floggers and canes hanging the other wall had cabinets all kinds of stuff, benches and a giant x. 

“You can look around, but shoes off,” Cas said I tugged my shoes off left them outside the door. 

“Cas this is amazing!” Dean said, running his hand over the floggers.

“Look, Dean,” Vi said, opening the cabinets full of toys, and different things. 

“Do we get to play daddy?” Vi asked.

“Only if you want to and when we are in here I’m in charge you do as I say,” Cas said.

“Yes, Daddy,” We said.

“Good now, you’re gonna tell your Daddy, how you guys got into this,” Cas said. 

“The orphanage, there was this one guy who was into being called master he was weird and like to hit to see someone in pain not for pleasure, you know what I mean?” Vi said Cas nodded 

“And well some of it we enjoyed but the pain not so much,” she said.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

“I umm I like it when Violet tells me what to do, and she’s always so sweet and kind I mean she’s still sweet when she takes charge of me, tell me what to do I just really like it,” Dean said blushing, 

“Being called a slut and all that it’s fine,” Cas asked 

“Yeah it uh it really..” Dean cleared his throat turning pink, 

“He likes it trust me, I have asked him a hundred times about it,” Vi said 

“and Violet, what about you, what do you like?” Cas asked. 

“I like being in charge,” Vi said with a smile.

“What else?” Cas asked

“umm I like praise being told I’m good and whatnots,” she said

“She likes being cuffed to the bed,” Dean said. 

“I only like when you do it,” Vi said.

“that’s because you trust Dean, being in this type of relationship is all about trust, now for us, it might be a little tricky because there’s 3 of us,” Cas said they nodded.

“First, I need to know that you both are ok coming in here and playing. Second Violet you and I need to work out some logistics on how this is going to work; you are sexually dominant, while Dean is sexually submissive,” Cas said.

“I’m fine with it if you are?” Vi said, looking at Dean, he had a giant smile on his face.

“Yes!” Dean said, excited. 

“Do you like being in control of everything?” Vi asked.

“Everything not really, but in here yes I very much like being in control,” Cas said.

“Dean, you ok?” Cas asked.

“Just sleepy,” he said yawning.

“Go lay on the bed while Violet and I talk,” Cas said.

Dean nodded and laid down on the bed, it didn’t take long to hear soft snores coming from him. 

“You know I don’t mind either way I can do both; I do both for Dean when he’s had a hard day I give him what he needs,” Vi said looking at Cas.

“I know, but I just want to make sure this doesn’t make you uncomfortable stepping out of that role for Dean while you’re in here!” Cas said 

“I will be whatever you need me to be, daddy,” Vi said, kissing him deeply.

his tongue brushed her lower lip, she opened just enough to let him gain access letting Cas control the speed and depth of the kiss, he was kissing VI like he couldn’t get enough of her, pulling her shirt up and over her head breaking the kiss and then diving back in.

“Daddy,” Vi moaned into his mouth.

“Such a good girl, that was such a lovely present for daddy, did you get him ready for his plug?” Cas asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Vi said. 

“How did you know I need this?” Cas asked, working her pants open.

“Well, you seemed distracted this morning, and you didn’t come into the office with me,” she said, her breath hitched as he kissed her thighs.

“And, um I thought you might need a distraction, Oh fuck,” I said he rubbed his face against her.

“Sh, little flower, We don't wanna wake Dean,” he said, she nodded.

“Lay down,” he said, pulling her underwear down with her pants. 

He undressed quickly, Vi laid down on the floor.

“It’s padded,” Vi said, laughing.

“Yeah if you’re kneeling for an extended period it’s nice,” he said, sliding his body up her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, kissing Vi.

“So thoughtful,” He said kissing and biting her neck, Vi moaned.

“Such a pretty sound,” he said, moving down to her breast taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking hard running his tongue back and forth.

He switched to the other side, giving it the same treatment. 

“So perfect,” he said kissing and biting all the way down leaving marks behind,

“Look how wet you are for Daddy,” He growled, sticking a finger in her.

“Shit,” she said his thumb circled her clit,

“Please, Daddy I need you inside me,” she said,

“You want Daddy’s cock,” Cas teases.

“Please, Daddy, please,” she begged.

“I love when you beg,” he said, lean in to kiss her lifting her legs to wrap around him, he teased a bit with his cock sliding it up and down Vi’s slit.

“Daddy,” she whined.

“Ok baby,” he said, lining himself up and slid in slowly. 

“So tight for Daddy,” Cas said, sliding almost all the way out and slamming back in.

“Daddy fuck,” Vi said.

“Turn over,” he whispered in her ear.

She turned on all fours,

“look at how pretty you are on all fours for me” Vi smiled and wiggled herass a bit.

“Hold still,” he said.

“Yes, Daddy,” Vi said he slid into me I moaned.

“Shit,” she said he laid some of his weight on her back.

“So good for Daddy, are you ok nothings hurting,” Cas asked, kissing her shoulders and back.

“No, Daddy, I’m good,” she said. 

“Good baby, tell me if it’s too much I’ll stop,” he said.

“Ok,” she breathed out. 

“Daddy, please move. I need you to move,” she said.

He slid all the way out and slammed back in repeating the motion a few times before settling into a rhythm, he said praises as he went lean down and kissed her again Vi reached back trying to touch him pull him closer, he stopped moving for a second.

“Daddy, please need to cum please,” Vi said.

“I know, ride Daddy’s cock, and I’ll let you cum,” he said, pulling out and laying down.

She climbs on top of him, he held the base of his cock as she lined herself up. Vi sank all the way down; he let out a hiss.

“Fuck, Violet,” he said, VI adjusted a bit and started bouncing up and down making small circles and then bouncing again he pulled her forward for a kiss, Vi stopped Cas picked up the slack and pumped his hips up.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, make me cum.. can I please?” Vi begged.

“Little flower cum for Daddy, cum now,” he said.

“Fuck,” she shouted, Vi, saw stars. Cas ran his hand up and down her back kissing Vi’s cheeks and lips whispering praise. 

“Mm, Daddy,” she said.

“So good little flower so good for daddy but it’s time for bed got to start your new school in the morning!” Cas said, laying Vi next to Dean on the bed. 


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15 **

“Dr. Novak, we know what happened at the other school, and we just want to make sure nothing like that happens again!” Mrs. Smith said.

“Well then I should let you know that Violet is well adapted in the art of self-defense; she can pick any lock with anything, what else she’s quiet, shy and delightful,” Cas said smiling.

“That’s good to know, I’ll show you to your classroom, here’s a copy of your schedule,” Mrs. Smith said, handing Vi a paper.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the paper. 

“If follow me, Dr. Novak if you’ll wait here I want to talk to you more,” she said.

“Of course, have a good day little flower,” Cas said, giving Vi a hug.

“ _ I love you, Daddy, _ ” Vi said.

“I love you too,” he said, she smiled and followed the principal. 

“Now Violet I don’t know what happened and in fact, I don’t care, but bullies are not tolerated here and please come tell me if anyone says anything off-putting about you, or tell your dad, and he can tell me,” Mrs. Smith said.

“I’ll try my best,” I said.

“thank you,” she said and opened the door to the classroom, 

“Sorry for interrupting but this is our new student Violet Winchester- Novak,” She said, introducing me.

“Welcome Violet, I’m Mr. Davies,” he said, with an English accent.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, wishing Dean was with her.

“will you share something about yourself?” He asked.

“umm I have a twin,” she said.

“And will she be joining us here?” He asked.

“No, he goes to a different school,” she said, looking down.

“Anything else?” He asked.

“Can I sit down now?” Vi asked.

“Yes, of course,” he said, she sat down. 

Vi changed in the locker room for PE, Cas had signed her up for self-defense and told Vi not to hide what she could do.

“Oh, what happened to your back?” A girl asked she was a little bit taller than, Vi brown hair and brown eyes.

“Um I um sex,” she said not really knowing what to say, pulling her shirt on quickly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you; I’m Ruby,” she said.

“Violet.”

“Oh you're the new girl, is it true?” She asked great she thought to herself as they walked into the gym to the teacher.

“Is what true?” Vi asked.

“That she broke my brother's wrist and turned it completely in the opposite direction in one move,” The man said with an English accent, turning around he was a carbon copy of Ketch 

“ _ Son of a bitch,”  _ Vi said out loud.

“Hello, Violet,” He said with a sneer.

“Yeah, it’s true,” she said, not looking away from Ketch 2.0.

“Well I’m not my brother, I’m the nice one,” he said.

“ _ I’m sure that’s not true, _ ” Vi said.

“What?” He said.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m sorry about your brother,” she said, looking down 

“it’s alright he probably deserved it,” he said. 

“Here what we are doing today, in pairs a simple way of getting someone to let go of your wrist,” Ketch 2.0 said, looking at her.

“Violet?” He said.

“Show us and please don’t break my wrist,” he added; she did it quick first, and then Ketch had her slow it down.

“where did you learn this?” He asked.

“My birth dad was ex-military, taught all of us how to fight, weapons hand to hand, you name it he taught it to us,” she said.

“wow!” The class said.

“How fast can you assemble a gun?” Someone asked.

“I’m not that great with weapons that’s my brother's area,” she said looking down Vi hated being the center of attention, Ketch 2.0 tried to catch her off guard, but she was quick.

“Alright,” he said, tapping out. 

“Pair off! Violet stays with me,” he said. 

The rest of the class went pretty well Ketch 2.0 actually wanted to know what Vi knew.

“alright kids time to get washed up,” he said dismissing the class. 

The rest of the school was school boring Vi couldn’t wait to get home to Daddy and Dean. 

“Hey, How was it?” Ellen asked as she got in the car.

“Boring and my PE teacher Ketch’s twin brother,” Vi said scoffing.

“How’d that go?” She asked.

“He was pissed at first, but then I didn’t hold back like Cas said. He was way nicer toward the end of class,” Vi said,

“Well that’s something, how was it without Dean?” She asked, as was drove to pick him up. 

“Weird like my skin was to tight; I had a panic attack at lunch; I hid in the bathroom,” Vi said, looking down.

“It’s alright, Violet, I would have been worried if it was easy for you,” Ellen said.

“Thanks,” she said, with a half-smile.

“There he is,” Ellen said, pointing Dean was rocking back and forth on his toes; Vi hopped out of the car and slammed into him almost knocking him over.

“ _ I missed you, brother! I didn’t think I was gonna make it!”  _ Vi said tears forming.

“ _ It’s alright, I’m here now!”  _ He said walking to the car Vi got in the backseat with him.

“Hi, Ellen,” Dean said, excited.

“It’s nice to see that smile back kiddo,” she said, smiling herself. 

“Dean comes on Daddy’s almost home,” Vi said.

“I know to hang on,” he said, writing something down, “alright, I’m coming.”

They waited at the door for Cas to come home.

“Ellen, did Daddy call you?” Vi asked, she had gotten used to them calling Cas Daddy, but it was still weird for her sometimes.

“No, why?” She asked.

“It’s 6:30, and he’s still not home,” she said.

“I’ll call him, but he might..hang on Novak resident,” she said answering the house phone.

“All right I understand I will be right there,” Ellen said, hanging up.

“Grab your brother Cas was in an accident, he’s fine but the car not so much,” she said.

“Dean!” I yelled, running out of the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Daddy had an accident, he’s fine, but Ellen’s gonna go get him,” Vi said tears forming.

“You stay here. I’ll be back soon I promise” she said hugging them. 

Dean and Vi paced the front hall, stopping when they heard a car; the door opened.

“Daddy! Are you ok?” Vi asked,

“Yes, sweet little flower I’m ok just sore,” Cas said, smiling.

“Hi, Daddy!” Dean said.

“Hi, sweet boy,” he said to Dean hugging him.

“What happened?” Vi asked.

“Let the doc get in the house, Violet,” Ellen scolded.

“Sorry,” she said.

“It’s ok, come on, I’m hungry, and tired Ellen, will you bring some food up for us to my room please?” Cas asked.

“Of course,” Ellen said. We followed Cas upstairs to his room, but Dean and Vi spent most nights in there with him; most of our clothes had made their way into his closet too. 

Dean and Vi wait for Cas to say something he turned around and he had tears in his eyes he opened his arms they both hugged him.

“My sweet pups, I thought I wasn’t going to see you again!” He said kissing the top of their heads.

“What happened?” Dean asked, Cas took a deep breath let us go and sat on the bed.

“I was on my way home when a car slammed into the back of me pushing me into the intersection” he took a deep breath, “and then another car slammed into the passenger side and all I thought was this morning was the last time I was going to see you!” He said, tears falling. 

Ellen knocked on the door, Dean opened the door and let her in.

“Thanks, Ellen!” Cas said.

“Anything else you need, you just call,” she said.

Cas nodded. 

“Here Daddy you should eat,” Vi said, handing him a plate of food, gave the other to Dean.

They sat on the floor by his feet while they ate.

“Daddy?” Dean asked.

“Yes, sweet boy?” Cas answered.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Dean asked.

“I’ll be ok I just got scared, that’s all,” Cas said.

“Now enough about me, “Violet, how was your first day?” Cas asked.

“It was ok, Ketch has a twin brother, and I had a panic attack at lunch and hid in the bathroom,” Vi said all in one breath.

“What do you mean Ketch has a twin?” Cas and Dean asked at the same time.

“As in the PE teacher was a carbon copy,” she said, taking a bite of food. 

Cas and Dean just stared at her.

“What?” she asked.

“How was it?” Dean asked.

“he was way nicer than Ketch 1.0,” Vi said. 

“And the panic attack what caused it?” Cas asked in a very doctor way.

“I don’t know, I went into the cafeteria and realized I had no one to sit with, and then I missed Dean, and my skin felt too tight, and I couldn’t breathe, and I had to leave my phone in my locker,” she said.

Cas nodded his head, got up, and put his plate back on the tray.

“Here’s what I’m gonna do, I’m gonna send you with an official doctor's note saying you need to have your phone, so you can get ahold of me when you feel an attack coming on,” Cas said. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Vi said. 

“Hey, Dean, you never did tell me what Charlie said,” Vi said Dean as they were climbing into bed. 

“Oh yeah! So she couldn’t find who started it, but we did find the asshole that came in your hair,” Dean said.

“Well that’s something,” Cas said, looking at Vi.

“Who was it?” I asked.

“It was that kid that sat behind you in history, Cole. I think his name is. Anyways Charlie sent the video to the principal anonymously, and he’s in big trouble like the police came and everything,” Dean said.

“Good, disgusting thing to do to someone,” Cas said. 

“Well I’m don’t talking about this,” she said, standing up and placing her plate on the tray.

“Daddy, do you want to take a bath or a shower?” Vi asked changing the subject.

“Oh um, a bath the tub in here should fit all of us,” he said, smiling.

Vi went into the bathroom and started the bathwater. 

Cas and Dean came into the bathroom, Vi helped Cas out of his clothes.

“you're always so thoughtful,” he said, smiling.

“Actually this was Dean’s idea, mine was to blow you under the table,” she said smiling Cas just looked at her.

“What?” Vi asked.

Cas just shook his head and climb in the tub, followed by Dean.

Vi got herself undressed.

“Violet!?” Ellen called as she climbs into the tub.

“I’m in here,” she called back.

“There’s a boy at the door asking for you,” she said from the bathroom door.

“Who!?” Vi asked, confused.

“He said his name was Michael,” she said.

“Hang on, that's the guy who started the rumor about you, right?” Cas said, climbing out of the tub.

“Yes, that's the boy who started it.”

“You stay at the top of the stairs, you can listen but don’t say anything; I'll send him away,” Cas said, pulling on a tee shirt and some sweats.

Dean and Vi followed suit and then waited at the top of the stairs. 

“Good evening Dr. Novak. I was hoping to speak with Violet,” Michael said.

“No, you spread horrible rumors about Violet and then you show up here wanting to talk to her. Why?” Cas said.

“I’m sorry?” Michael said, standing there in his letterman jacket and black jeans.

“You heard me why do you wanna speak with Violet?” Cas said he looked up and saw me 

“Violet?” He said she turned away and walked so he couldn’t see her.

“You need to leave, she doesn't wanna talk to you,” Cas said.

“I’m not gonna hurt her,” Michael said

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Cas said.

“The doc asked you to leave,” Ellen said.

“I’m sorry I bothered you; please tell Violet that I'm sorry,” Michael said, leaving.

Cas came back upstairs.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, can we get back to what we were doing?” Vi asked Cas, smiled, and nodded.

VI head back to the bathroom. 


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16 **

“Oh, Violet, why didn't you tell me I did this to your back?” Cas asked.

Looking at her back touching each bite mark, and a hickey.

“Truth I didn’t know until some girl said something,” Vi said.

“Don’t worry, I just said sex not with who,” she said, stepping into the tub.

“I really need to be more careful,” he said.

“It’s ok I enjoy it,” Vi said as both of them climb into the tub. 

“This is nice,” Cas said, relaxing into the water. 

“Why do you have this giant tub?” she asked, relaxing next to Dean who put his arm around her.

“For this reason, jacuzzi tubs we all the rage a while back and I thought why not one day I’ll have someone to share it with,” Cas said smiling.

“Daddy, are you sure you’re ok?” Dean asked.

“I promise my sweet boy, I am more then ok now,” Cas said, opening his eyes he reached for Dean. 

Dean leans forward Cas captured his lips.

Vi bit her bottom lip, she was always amazed at how turned on she got watching them kiss.

Cas pecked Dean one last time breathing hard.

“fuck” Cas breathed out.

“Daddy, do you like boys more than girls?” Vi asked.

“I do like both, but sometimes I like boys more why?” He answered.

“Just wondering,” she said.

“Violet!” Cas said with a warning tone.

The truth was sometimes she did feel left out like an afterthought.

“It’s just you always kiss Dean first,” she said with more of a pout then she interned.

“I’m sorry I'm stupid,” Vi said.

“No, Vi if that’s how you’re feeling you gotta tell us,” Dean said.

“No, you’re not stupid, and it's not stupid if that is how you feel,” Cas said.

“Is that how you are really feeling?” He asked.

“Sometimes,” she said, not looking at either one of them. 

“Vi, I’m sorry,” Dean said.

“I’m sorry too little flower I hadn’t noticed,” Cas said.

“It’s not important, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything it’s dumb,” she said.

Cas kissed her deeply. Vi moved to have a better position; he slowed the kiss with light pecks; she could hear Dean's breathing pick up.

“I’m so sorry I made you feel left out, and as an afterthought, you aren’t. I love you just as much as I love Dean” Cas said.

“I know daddy, I was silly and jealous of Dean for a second,” Vi said.

“You were jealous of me?” Dean asked.

Vi nodded.

_ “Sister, I love you more than anything in this world or the next, _ ” he said.

“ _ I know brother I was silly, let my emotions, and insecurities get the best of me,” _ she said.

“Come here both of you,” Cas said we were on our knees in front of him; we didn’t fill the tub up all the way before we got interrupted.

“This is what I was talking about, Violet thank you for letting us know how you felt it’s important to communicate,” Cas said.

“Now let’s fill the tub up and relax,” he added, turning the water on. 

Cas leaned back after he turned the water off Dean and Vi sat across from him, Vi leaned over and kissed Dean he smiled, she kissed him again profoundly this time running her tongue across his lips he moaned and opened his mouth she straddled his lap and kissed him with more need, she need to know he wasn’t mad at her.

“ _ Sit on the ledge,” _ Vi said he moved up on the ledge.

“ _ What are you doing?”  _ He asked.

“I’ve missed you,” she said, licking a stripe from the base of his cock to the top.

“Oh fuck, Vi!” Dean cried out.

She felt the water shift as Cas moved closer, Vi opened her mouth and took Dean down inch by inch until her nose was in his hair.

“Shit, that feels so good,” he moaned.

Cas was breathing heavy she bobbed up and down.

“So good Vi, fuck, just like that,” Dean said. 

“I’m so fucking close,” Dean said she moved faster.

“jeez fuck” Dean said.

He yelled Vi’s name as he came down her throat she swallowed all of it sucking him through his release.

“That was fucking amazing,” Dean said, kissing her.

“I taste good?” He asked, she nodded.

“We’re ok?” Vi asked.

“Of course more than ok, and we were before that amazing blow job,” Dean said, smiling. 

“Daddy?” Dean asked.

“That was beautiful,” Cas said breathily.

“Daddy’s turn,” Vi said, smiling.

“You haven't experienced her mouth on your cock yet; also this is her way of making sure everything is ok,” Dean explained.

“Violet, we are good, baby. You don’t have to,” Cas said.

“Daddy, I need to,” she said, almost begging.

“Alright” Cas said.

Sitting in the same spot Dean was in, Vi smiled up at him took his hard cock in her hand; he was more significant than Dean but not by much she stroked him a few times. Vi licked a stripe from the base to the top.

“Oh fuck,” Cas breathed out.

Vi teased the tip a bit before sucking him down slowly, Cas bucked his hips she pushed him to hold him still.

“Hold still Daddy, Violet will take care of you,” Dean said. 

Vi sucked Cas all the way down. She gagged a bit but then sounds Cas was making was fucking beautiful.

“Oh, shit, so good” was all he could say as she bobbed her head up and down, deep throating as much as she could.

“Fuck I’m so fucking close,” Cas said.

Vi moved faster, he came down her throat with a grunt, she sucked him down just like she did Dean and sucked him threw his release. 

“Wow!” Was all Cas could say she kissed Dean with a little bit of Cas’ cum still in her mouth.

“You taste good Daddy,” Dean and Vi said.

Cas kissed Vi and then Dean.

“come on,” He said, pulling the plug letting the water out.

Vi wrapped a towel around herself, Dean did the same as they followed Cas into the bedroom. 

“Fucking Christ! Where did you learn that?” Cas asked.

“Practice,” Vi said, smiling.

“Is it always like that?” Cas asked Dean.

“Yeah except for when she edges me, which I don’t mind, but sometimes it’s a bit much,” Dean said.

Vi climb on the bed and laid down.

“I’m tired,” she said, Dean, climb on one side Cas on the other.

“Your turn,” Dean said, smiling.

“Wake up,” Vi said, shaking Cas.

“Daddy,” Dean shouted.

“What? What is it?” Cas asked.

“You had a bad dream yelling our names,” Vi said.

“Everything ok?” Ellen asked through the door Cas got up and went to the door.

“Yeah Ellen, sorry I had a bad dream,” he said.

“All right let me know if I can get you anything,” she said before leaving.

“I’m sorry guys go back to sleep,” Cas said climbing back into bed.

“Daddy, you wanna sleep in the middle,” Vi asked.

“Yeah, baby I do,” Cas said, climbing in the middle.

Dean and Vi placed they head on his chest.

“Goodnight daddy,” they said.

“Goodnight, babies.” 


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17 **

“Vi, wake up,” Dean said, shaking her awake.

“What?” she asked.

“Where’s Daddy?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, sitting up.

Cas wasn’t in the room or the bathroom; they got dressed in their uniforms. They headed downstairs worried that Cas had just left without waking them up to tell him where he was going or leave a note.

“Hey, kids,” Ellen said to them.

“Ellen, have you seen Daddy?” Vi asked.

“No sweetheart I haven’t seen him yet, He wasn’t up there with you guys,” she asked they shook their heads, “go finish getting ready, get your bags and stuff, I'm sure he will turn up soon.”

“Those pups were worried sick about you,” Ellen said.

Vi held out her hand for Dean to wait so they could listen. Ellen always scolded Cas when he did something wrong.

“I’m sorry I just need some air, I had nightmares all night about losing them.” Cas said, “I really thought I wasn’t going to see them again and that thought terrifies me,” he added voice thick with tears.

“Daddy?” Dean called out.

“In here,” He said cheerily.

“You ok?” Vi asked.

“Yes just went for a run, I’m sorry to worry you I should have left a note,” Cas answered,

Dean hugged him.

“It’s alright, Daddy,” Dean said. 

“I’m gonna drop you guys off,” Cas said.

“Really?” They asked, excited.

“Yes, really, I’m not going to the office thought I’d take you this morning,” he answered.

“I get shotgun,” Dean called running to the door.

“No fair,” Vi yelled, running after him. They were at the car before Cas made his way outside.

“I see you guys are ready,” he laughed.

“We like spending time with you,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Daddy, can we play in the playroom tonight?” Vi asked Cas turned and looked at her.

“Did I say something wrong? Am I not supposed to ask? You never said that was a rule,” Vi said everything all at once worried she had done something wrong.

“She’s always horny,” Dean said, knowing full well how much his sister enjoyed sex.

“She went two weeks, she needs to get her fill, or she gets grumpy,” Dean added.

“If you’re a perfect girl, I might even let you have some control in the room,” Cas said.

Vi clapped her hands, smiling.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said.

They dropped Vi off first.

“Bye, love you guys,” she said, getting out.

“Bye baby, I’ll be here to pick you up,” Cas smiled Vi smiled back and waved. 

“You want her to dom you?” Dean asked.

“There are a lot of things I want, but that is definitely on the list for today,” Cas said.

“Is she really like that all the time? because she hides it well,” Cas asked.

“she never liked it with the men at the orphanage, but when I was with her it was better for her, they didn’t do aftercare or anything just let us drop you know. Vi, she never lets that happen and she there for me when it does because sometimes it does happen,” Dean answers, always honest with his answers. 

“She takes just as much care of you as you do if her,” Cas mused. 

“Yeah, I love her; she’s my world ya know,” Dean said, turning pink.

“You don’t mind sharing her?” Cas asked.

“Not with you I don’t mind at all, you’re gentle with her it makes me happy also she um won’t tell you but she has a hard time with anal like with her, the only time she’s done it was at the orphanage, and they were mean made her bleed,” Dean said, “but please don’t say anything she would be mad, and she gets mean when she’s mad at me,”

“How is she mean?” Cas asked.

“She won’t talk to me at all, or sleep with me or anything; it’s like I’m not there,” Dean said.

“I won’t tell her but thank you for telling me because I have thought about it,” Cas said as they pulled up to the school.

“Bye” dean said getting out of the car “

“Bye has a good day,” Cas called. 

Cas drove home thinking about how he was gonna let Violet know she was in charge of both of them tonight. 

“Hey, doc you alright?” Ellen asked at Cas, walked into the house.

“Yeah just thinking about Violet and her adjusting to things without Dean, for some reason it seems to be harder for her, or she’s just more vocal about it,” Cas said. 

“She’s just more vocal about it, Deans more a man of action. Violet would rather just tell you, and Dean would rather show you, I’m not stupid about that little surprise they cooked up for you the other day,” Ellen said, walking away. 

Around lunchtime, Cas’ phone rang,

“Dr. Novak” Cas answered.

“yes Dr. Novak we need you to come to pick up Dean; he got into a fight,” The school secretary said.

“I’ll be right there,” Cas said.

“Ellen?” Cas called.

“yeah doc?”’she said.

“Which one?” She asked, knowing the look on Cas’ face.

“Dean,” he said.

“I would have bet money on Violet,” Ellen said with a laugh.

“I’ll be back!” Cas said, walking out the door. 

Cas walked into the school swearing to himself he was gonna take Dean out and send him with Violet.

“Hello..” 

Cas cut her off.

“He’s in the office with the principal and the other parents, Cas opened the door. Dean sat on one side and everyone else on the other.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked Dean looked up; his eye was swollen and red.

“Yeah, Cas I’m alright!” Dean said.

“Dr. Novak this is Mr. and Mrs. Adler Michael’s parents” Mr. Henrikson introduced them.

“Hello, Zach and I know each other,” Cas said, sitting next to Dean. 

“What happened?” Cas asked Dean everyone started talking Dean sat quietly not saying a word 

“ _ Stupid son, a bitch, was talking shit about my Violet _ ,” Dean said everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

“what did he say? What language is that?” Zach asked.

“I said he was talking about all things he wished he could do to my sister,” Dean answered, with a growl in his voice.”

what kind of things?” Cas asked.

“He was saying how tight she was and how her mouth was so fucking pretty stretched out around his cock,” Dean said with disgust.

“then what happened,” Mr. Hendrickson asked.

“he didn’t know I was in front of him. I turned around and told him to shut his mouth, not to talk about Vi like that she’s actually a sweetheart you know,” Dean said and started pacing.

“that’s when he started saying how much she likes it when he shoved his cock up her ass and she screamed at first, but then she begged for it,” Dean was shaking with anger.

Zach and his wife looked like they were going to throw up, and Cas was so angry he couldn’t talk.

“that’s when I punched him, and you know he punched me back, and then you know we fought!” Dean said, sitting down rubbing his face. 

“He’s a liar,” Michael yelled, holding an ice pack to his face.

“Why would he lie?” Zach asked, “I heard those nasty roams that was spread about that poor girl, and why are you so mad? No one gets that mad if somethings not true,” He added, looking at Michael.

“Come on,” Zach said to his son.

“three-day suspension for both,” Me. Hendrickson said.

“Cas you mad?” Dean asked.

“We will talk about it in the car,” Cas said.

“Dr. Novak, I’m sorry, but we can’t have students fighting for any reason,” Mr. Hendrickson said.

“It’s alright my monthly donation will be going to the school Violet is in rolled in,” Cas said, walking toward the door Dean followed with a smirk. 

“Daddy are you mad at me?” Dean asked.

“No, sweet boy I’m not; let go get your sister,” Cas said. 

“Will Violet Novak please report to the office, Violet Novak to the office.” 

Was announced over the PA system “ooooh” everyone said as Vi got up and walked out of the classroom, she was trying to think of something she could have done wrong. She didn’t want Daddy mad at her if Daddy was made it meant they couldn’t play tonight and she had plans. 

“What are you doing here? What happened?” Vi asked, looking at Dean's face.

“We will talk about it in the car, but first I need to enroll Dean,” Cas said, smiling.

“Really?” Vi asked.

“Really,” Cas said.

She could kiss him, but that would have to wait.

“Alright, ready to go?” Cas asked once he was done to fill out all the paperwork for Dean to start with Violet.

“yes,” Vi said.

“Violet, I have never seen you smile like that,” Mrs. Milton, the school front desk lady said.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

“she always just looks a little lost, sad!” She said, “but now I know why you just missed your brother,” she smiled, Vi nodded and pulled Dean along. 


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18 **

“Daddy, why did you come to get me? What happened?” I asked climbing into the backseat, 

Dean in the front.

“ _ Don’t be mad, sister _ ,” Dean said, looking down.

“Why would I be mad?” Vi asked.

“Umm well I may have gotten into a fight,” he said Cas stayed quiet.

“Damn it, Dean. What the hell?” she yelled.

“I know it was stupid, but Vi you didn’t hear what he was saying about you. It was disgusting and vile, and you're my world, my Violet no one talks about you like that,” Dean said.

“Well that’s gonna change my plans for you,” I said.

“What?” Dean said, turning around.

“You know my rules, Dean. Keep talking, and you’ll get nothing for a week, Daddy, and I will play without you,” she said.

“Wow! That’s...you..we need to,” Cas said, pulling the car over.

“How the hell do you still sound sweet and innocent while bossing people around?” Cas said, breathing hard he shifted in his seat.

“What’s the matter, Daddy?” she asked, knowing damn well what she was doing, he just looked at her put the car back in drive and took off towards home. 

They pulled up to the house, they got out of the car Violet was pissed. Dean knew better than to get into a fight without Violet there to be back him up. They headed up to their room to get changed.

“Vi?” Dean asked in a soft-voiced. 

She didn't answer or look at him, Vi headed into their closet, then headed to the bathroom to change.

“Vi, please talk to me,” Dean pleaded, she shut the door.

Dean sighed, pulled out a change of clothes for himself. Vi came out of the bathroom, she went to the door and headed down the stairs, Dean flowed behind her. 

They walked into the kitchen they greeted Ellen got their lunch plates, headed into the dining room, Dean kept his head down he slumped in his seat when they sat down.

“Dean, what's wrong?” Cas asked as he sat with his own plate of food.

“Nothing,” Dean said, taking a bite of his food; it was dry in his mouth. He usually couldn't care less if someone wasn't talking to him, but when it came to Violet, it hurt more then any beating he ever took.

“Vi, I'm sorry,” he said. She sighed and looked at him.

_ “You know anything could have happened! More than one of those assholes, you could have been jumped. We never fight alone; you know that” she yelled. _

_ “I know it was stupid and impulsive, but you don't know what they were saying more rumors more bull shit,” Dean replied. _

_ “Then you let it be bull shit you know the truth, you do it again, and I'll kick your ass myself.” _

_ “Ok I won't, I love you.” _

_ “I love you too, and I'm sorry I'm just angry, and I didn't wanna yell at you.” _

_ “I understand.” _

Vi stood and left the table Cas called after her; she ignored him pissed at Dean.

“Let go, she's mad at me,” Dean said.

“How long will she stay mad?” Cas asked

“I don't know. It depends.”

“On what? This isn't right; she can't ignore you,” Cas said, standing and heading to find Violet.

Violet was sitting in the front room where they usually watched movies she had her English book open taking notes in the notebook open on the coffee table she looked up and then looked back down at the paper.

“Violet?” Cas asked

“Yes, Daddy?” she answered.

“Sweetheart, how long are you going to stay mad your brother,” Cas asked, sitting next to her.

“You know better, people talk shit all the time, we let them. There's no reason to start a fight,” she replied.

“You didn't answer my question, and I think we may need to wait to play.”

“You might be right, I'm mad, and I don't know.”

Cas nodded kissed her on the cheek, went back to Dean. Dean sniffed and wipe his eyes when Cas walked back into the dining room.

“Dean, it will be ok, she'll get over it,” Cas said

“You don't know my sister, she went a whole week not talking to me last time,” Dean replied, sad, “I fucked up.”

Vi was still sitting in the living room when Ellen walked in,

“Hey kid,” Ellen said

“hI, Miss, Ellen,” Vi replied, turning back to her book.

“You not hungry?”

“Not really.”

“Something wrong?”

“No, I'm m, of all the stupid things. Dad's rule; don't get into a fight alone, he knows better.”

“Yeah, maybe but he loves you, and from what I understand they were saying some pretty nasty things about you.”

Vi nodded Ellen was right she could stay mad at Dean, she thanked Ellen for her advice and went to find Dean.

Dean was in there room looking at the TV but not really watching it, he looked at Vi as she walked in the door. He put his head down.

“Dean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad,” Vi said, sitting on the bed next to him.

“Vi, I'm..” she cut him off with a kiss.

“You already apologized, I accept,” she said, leaning in and kissing him again.

Cas headed up and got the twins for dinner; he knocked on the door with no answer. Cas opened the door; he smiled. They were asleep, naked tangled together. 

“Wake up,” Cas said.

“Mm,” they both said.

“It's time for dinner.”

“Ok,” they answered sleepily.

“You guys good?”

“Yes,” Vi said, smiling up at Cas.


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19 **

Dean and Vi had started school together the next day, Dean was nervous starting another new school, but he was with Vi, so that made it better.

Cas got him a new uniform, he smiled in the mirror happy to be wearing colors match Vi again.

Vi walked out of the bathroom in her uniform, instead of wearing pants the girls had to wear skirts, Vi always made sure that hers was perfect and her tie was straight.

“You look beautiful,” Dean said, smiling at his sister.

“You don't look too bad yourself,” she said.

They headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast,

“Morning,” they said to Ellen

“Hey kids, Doc wanted me to tell you he will be home late, a few of his patients are getting close to delivering,”

“Ok,” they said in unison.

They sat down and eat their breakfast it was weird without Cas there, but they talked to each other, Vi had told Dean about Ruby, the girl from her gym class and there were a few jerks but she avoids them as much as possible, the kids at this school weren't as mean like the ones at the other or it was because they all knew that she hand broken Ketches wrist.

Ellen drove them to school, told the kids to have a good day, and she would pick them up after school.

They went to the office got Dean's schedule, they discovered they had all their classes together Cas must have called the school as they thought, they headed to their first class, the teacher welcomed Dean their seats next to each other like always.

At the break they saw Michael come in with his Dad, there was no way he was going to school here, he couldn't they thought, 

“Fucking, great,” Vi said. 

“It will be ok, no one knows him here,” Dean said.

“What the fuck?” Michael said, spotting them.

“We could ask the same thing,” Vi said

“My dads making me switch school,” Michael said. 

“Sucks for you,” Dean said, “stay the fuck away from my sister.”

Vi smirked as they walked away,

“Wait,” Michael called.

“There's a dance coming up,” he said, pointing to the sign.

“No,” Vi said.

“I didn't even,”

“No,” she said again.

“Vi, come on please, I'm sorry, I wanna make it up to you,” he said.

Vi looked at Dean, he knew that look,

“You wanna make it up to me? You make me feel special and cared for?” she asked with a condescending tone.

“Yeah, I was just a jerk cuz you dropped me like it was nothing,” he said face turning scarlet.

The bell rang, Violet smirked, grabbed Dean and dragged him down the hall.

They sat down Michael walked in, Vi looked at Dean and shook her head, the only open seat was next to Violet, he took his place, the teacher turned to start class.

“Come on, Vi, please,” he said.

“I said No, No means no ass hat.”

“Violet!” the teacher scolded.

“Sorry,” she said.

Michael didn't say anything else to her the rest of the class.

“ _ He’s a fucking joke,” Dean said. _

_ “I know, there's no way in hell I would be alone with him, Alpha bullshit,” Vi replied. _

“Violet I didn't know you spoke another langue,” they teach said,

“Dean's the only other person who knows it besides my baby brother,” she said, gathering up her books and following Dean out.

Ketch was happy to have someone for Vi to spare with instead of him.

Michael tried again after school, Dean stepped in front of Vi this time and told Michael to leave them alone, he said whatever and walked away.

Ellen was waiting for them after school. They got in the back.

“How was school?” she asked like she always did.

“Fine except Michael goes here now, do you think Daddy could just homeschool us?” Vi asked.

“You'll be ok,” Ellen said.

They headed up to change, Dean locked the door.

“Talk to me?” Dean said, watching his sister move around the room.

“Dean, my whole life I always wanted to be asked out, ya know like a real date, and the first time that happens it's that asshole,” Vi said.

“I'm sorry Vi,” Dean said, placing a hand on her face, she kissed him.

“Maybe Daddy can you distract you tonight,” Dean said.

“I don't know, I'm not in the mood,” she said.

Dean nodded looked at the clock, 

“We should head down, Daddy will be home soon.”

They waited by the front door for Cas to get home he smiled when he saw them, Ellen gave her report about what goes on in the house while he was gone. Cas hugged Dean and then Violet, he knew something was up.

“Come with me to the office,” Cas said, heading down the hall.

“What happened?”

“Michael happened, he started today too,” Dean said, looking at Vi.

“He asked me to the dance,” Vi said.

“What did you say?” Cas asked

“Nio, of course, guys and asshole,” she said.

Ellen knocked on the door, 

“Sorry but Michael and Mr. Adler are here,” she said.

“We will be out in a minute,” Cas said he looked at Violet, she shook her head.

They head down the hall to meet Zach and Michael.

“Castiel, how are you?” Zach asked.

“I'm alright, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I hear the kids are in school together again,” he said.

“Yes, they were just telling me.”

“Michael tells me your girl turned him down,” Zach said.

“That's her choice, she doesn't have to go out with him if she doesn't want to, alpha or not,” Dean said.

“I'll fight you, I win you leave me alone, you win I'll go to the dance with you,” Vi said.

“You are on,” Michael said, smiling.

“ _ Vi, are you sure?”  _

_ “I'm sure I don't have to hold pack anymore.” _

Dean nodded.

Cas lead the outback on to the grass most of the house staff came to see what was going on Ellen and Jo too.

“Doc are you sure this is a good idea?” Ellen asked.

“It's her idea, and he’s been messing with her forever,” Cas said.

Ellen nodded.

“ _ Don't hold back, show him,” Dean whispered. _

_ “I know brother,” she said with a smile. _

Michael smiled at her blue eyes holding a bit of mischief, Vi smiled back a wicked smile like she was up to no good, Dean knows that one and shook his head, he looked up at Cas.

“She's going to kill him or break his arm,” Dean whispered.

“Let her show in to mess with omegas,” Cas said.

“Two out of three,” Michael said.

Vi shrugged, Michael lunged, and she dodged, he grabbed her by the wrist the very first move they were taught in P.E. she smiled twistedly. Knocked Michael to the ground arm pushed up his back, he tapped out.

“Two out of three?” Vi asked.

He came at her again, she sighed and punched him square in the nose knocking him on the ground, 

“I think you broke my nose,” he yelled.

“Leave me alone,” Vi said, walking back into the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dean and Vi were in their room, getting dressed to head out to the dance. It was the first one they had ever been to, and they wanted it to be perfect. Cas was finishing up a few things before he drove the twins to the dance he decided to chaperone that way he could watch out for them and make sure Michael stayed far away from Vi.

Vi was looking at herself in the mirror when Dean walked out of the bathroom.

“Holy shit, you look beautiful,” Dean said, smiling brightly. 

“It’s not too much?” Vi asked, unsure of how she looked. 

“Not at all,” Dean said, walking over to Vi. he wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her neck. 

A knock at the door pulled Dean away for a second before they both yelled come in. Cas opened the door and stared at the twins. 

Cas swallowed his mouth dry, hell they might not make it to the dance with the way they looked. 

“You guys ready?” Cas asked.

“Yes,” they replied in unison drinking in Cas as he stood there in his tux.

The scent of Omega arousal was coming from them, Cas growled deep in his chest.

“Oh, fuck, come on. We can stay for a bit and then come back home,” Cas said, pulling himself together enough to usher the kids down the stairs and out to the car. 

They rushed past Ellen, who was adamant about taking at least one picture for them to add to the book of moments. Cas sighed and said, okay. 

Vi was excited to get o the dance even if the theme was cheesy. She bounced up and down in the back seat. Excitedly Dean turned and looked at her from the front seat and smiled. At home Vi would always talk about how she wants to get to dance and wear a pretty dress and dancing with a boy who liked her, tonight was her chance she was going with two boys who loved her very much. 

“Vi, stay close to Dean or me. I don’t want the boys thinking they can sneak off with you,” Cas teased a bit he was serious about her staying close. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Vi replied, looking out of the window. 

“She’s not listening very well, I think she may need a spanking later,” Dean said, looking at Cas. 

Cas hummed and nodded in agreement, something was going to happen tonight when they got home, and Vi was going to be the center of attention. 

“I am to listening, you said to stay close,” Vi replied, she hated when Dean said things like that she wasn’t the fondest of getting spanked and he knew that. 

Cas pulled the car into the parking lot and turned it off; he looked at his Omegas and smiled, asking if they wanted to go in first or if it was okay, they all went together. Dean looked at Vi; they went in along first, followed by Cas they didn’t need anyone talking about them.

Dean smiled at pulled Vi to the booth to take pictures, the photographer raised an eyebrow but said nothing he was getting paid to take photographs not question who was getting their photo taken. 

“You do look amazing,” Dean whispered at the flash went off, catching a genuine smile from Vi. 

“Thank you,” Vi said as they walked further into the gym.

Vi was in awe of the decorations that were hung, it was simply a few streamers a disco ball reflecting the different colored lights, Dean was delighted watching his sister. They found a table and sat down, waiting for Cas to come in and watch over the dance with the rest of the volunteers. 

_ “Do you think he will play with us tonight?”? Val asked, watching the door.  _

_ “With the way you look, I would be surprised if he didn’t,” Dean replied, looking at his sister, “stay here. I’m gonna get us drinks.”  _

  
  


Val nodded and watched Dean head over to the snack table and grab two cups she was enjoying the view until Michael stepped in front of her smiling. He looked handsome in his suit, but Vi knew better than to fall for the act. 

“Hey, Violet,” Michael greeted, sitting next to her. 

“Goodbye,” Vi replied, standing and moving away from the table. 

“Wait, please,” Michael said, reaching out for her and pulling his hand back, remembering the damage she could do.

Vi turned, folding her arms across her chest and glared at him, “what do you? You wanna ruin my first dance?” she asked. 

Michael sighed. All he wanted to do was tell her how much he cared about her, and he was a jerk because he couldn’t handle his feelings toward her. 

“So, you were an ass because you are emotionally constipated? Bullshit, I kicked your ass. You got embarrassed, end of the story,” Vi said, walking away brush past Dean as he tried to hand her a drink. 

Dean set the drinks down and followed his sister, calling her as she stepped outside to get some air. 

“What happened?” Dean asked, pulling her into a hug. 

“Nothing, he is an asshole,” Vi replied, looking up at Dean, “ _ I wish we didn’t have to hide.” _

_ “Me too,” Dean replied.  _

Vi sighed and told Dean they should go back inside before Cas started to worry about them. The last thing they needed was him to freak out about where they went. Dean asked Vi to dance as a slow song came on she smiled and nodded as he pulled her close. 

“May I?” Michael asked, stepping in where Dean was. 

“No, go away,” Vi said, turning her head. 

Dean shook his head and looked around for Cas so he could come and take care of Michael for them. 

“Come on one dance,” Michael said, he was desperate, “I don’t know anyone else, please.”

The song ended, and a faster one began, Vi and Dean left the dance floor and headed to the table, spotting Cas watching them see if he needed to step in at any given moment.

“That red-head is checking you out,” vi said, pointing to the girl. 

“Who? Do you know her?” Michael asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“No, but her name is Anna, and she’s checking you out,” Vi said, “she is in my English class.”

Michael nodded and made he was over to the group of girls huddled together, talking. They all smiled as he approached. 

“Good riddance,” Cas said from behind the twins. 

Dean and Vi looked up at him and smiled, “let me know when you are ready, you looked good out there. What do you think of dance lessons?” Cas inquired. 

Vi looked at Dean, “we wouldn’t mind,” they said in unison. Cas smiled and moved away, making a note on his phone to sign the twins up for dance lessons.

They stayed the whole night, Vi had the time of her life dancing with Dean and then Cas who wanted to make sure all the other Alpha’s that were eyeing Vi all night. Dean sat in the back seat and cuddled with his sister.

“‘Thank you, Daddy,” the twins said in unison as they pulled up to the house. 

The porch light on as always so they could see when they got in, Ellen was still up when they walked into the house she smiled and asked how the dance was, Vi was always excited about everything but Cas and Dean wanted to lay down. 

“Little flower, you can tell Ellen all about it in the morning,” Cas said with a yawn. 

“Of course, Daddy. Goodnight, Ms. Ellen,” Vi said, following her brother and Cas up to their bedroom. 

Dean helped Vi out of her dress, hanging it up in the closet for her while she pulled on her PJs, Cas and Dean took off their suite and too hung them in the closet.

“oh I am still so excited,” Vi said as she climbed into the big bed, “how are you not excited?”

“I haven’t had the same dance dream you have, my dear sweet sister,” Dean replied, laying down next to her. 

“Relax, you will fall asleep soon,” Cas said, laying on the other side. 

Vi sighed and snuggled down under the covers letting the scent of her Alpha and brother lull her to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have two accounts in case anyone wonders why this looks familiar


End file.
